Lucky Star Blues
by Floydgoneawry
Summary: Love doesn't come easy, but it doesn't leave that way either. Rated M for adult themes, lemon, language, and some violence.
1. Prologue

They gathered on the grassy hillside around the mound of freshly turned earth;  
their bright pink, blue, and purple hair contrasted so sharply with the black they  
each wore. Nothing was said amongst the three of them, the only sound that  
could be heard was the occasional sob in remorse.

But that is not why you are here.

You want a story.

You want a juicy love story. A story that will give you a kick or two before going  
off to bed. You want to know how this happened; not the ending. The ending will  
depress you, upset you, and maybe even anger you. However, stories that do end  
happily are simply stories without an ending yet.

Let's just start at the beginning and see where it leads…


	2. Honky Tonk Woman pt I

Nanako Kuroi wanted a drink.

No, wanted is not the right way to put it.

Let me try again. Nanako Kuroi needed a drink  
desperately. She needed a drink to the point of tears.  
This was a deep, burning desire that consumed her  
and her thoughts and if she fell into the empty glass  
and died after consuming its contents then that  
would be fine with her.

She was fed up with this week and the fact that it was  
Saturday night just reminded her that she was alone  
again. She walked down the wet street; something  
compelled her to do so. She walked past her favorite  
hotspots. She refused to be another lonely depressed  
drunk amongst happy people.

Kuroi pulled the collar of her coat up to shield her from  
the wind and drizzle that existed to aggravate her.  
Her long hair was tied back in its usual blue bow. She  
still wore the clothes that she had worn to classes that  
day: her deep purple, double-breasted pantsuit, but  
the jacket was open and she had undone the top  
buttons of the blouse to try to appear as approachable  
and flirty as possible. That would do little good however;  
she did not feel approachable and flirty tonight.

Light poured from an open doorway ahead of her.  
Maybe it did not pour out, but rather billowed out along  
with the cigarette smoke and a mellow but soothing  
sound that drew her to the door in a trance.

'A blues bar huh,' she thought to herself with the small  
portion of her brain that was still operating,  
'first time for everything.'

The headliner had a foreign name and was of little  
importance to her, at least, not yet. What interested  
her was the sound that came softly to her ears. She  
walked in out of the cold, wet street and into the hazy  
den filled with dim light, cigarette smoke, and the  
smooth sound of a guitar playing the blues that  
brought her up to the bar, second stool from the end  
nearest the stage.

This is certainly an odd seat to choose. Why not take  
the one nearest the stage? Well she would have had a  
coat not already been occupying the back of the stool.

"This one taken?"

"No." said the bartender, and she sat down.

She took off her coat and jacket and placed them over  
the back of the barstool. With closed eyes she ordered  
her drink and sipped it while listening to the music.  
It surrounded her, comforted her, and brought her  
aching mind some rest. She fell in love with the notes  
that were whispering sweet comfort to her; sending  
tingling sensations running down her spine from the  
way it massaged her eardrum.

Or was it the alcohol?

Maybe both.

She took a moment to look up at the musician who held  
her in this state of rapture. For the first time, Nanako  
smiled that evening. It was a small one, but it was there  
none the less. He was just a baby, looked to be  
twenty-two at the very most, but the worn and tired look  
of his face and the way he wore his hair mussed and  
rumpled showed that he had had his share of hardships.  
He wore a faded blue suit and a loose, poorly tied tie,  
he was definitely foreign (his tan skin gave that away),  
thin, clean shaven, and had a look of complete serenity  
on his face as he sang his song. Each syllable spoken  
only accentuated his facial features.

His fingers moved knowingly over the silky steel strings as  
if they had a mind of their own. The music gave his song  
even more life. He sang of a lost love. It was soft, sweet,  
and sad.

Just as quickly as it had come, the music was gone, and  
the empty space jolted her back to reality. The cruel reality  
that had brought her here. The music had just tormented  
her, teased her, toyed with her emotions and now she was  
left with just the drink.

At least the drink was good.

The room was filled with soft applause and Nanako's smile  
returned as the musician slowly bowed, and, guitar in hand,  
walked down the stairs from the stage to his seat at the  
end of the bar where his case, and his coat, were waiting patiently.


	3. Honky Tonk Woman pt II

He took his seat, or would that be, took his stool?  
Whatever you wish, but he did manage to sit down in  
the end. He let out a sigh and took a sip of the drink  
the bartender had prepared. "Great set tonight," the  
bartender said to him, "for that I won't even put this  
drink on your tab," she joked and continued mixing  
drinks. "Thanks," he said roughly and slowly, "I think."

His disinterest in the blonde next to him gave her a  
chance to think of what she was going to say. For the  
moment, she just stole quick sideways glances at him  
whenever she could.

'Should I say something to him?' She thought.  
'Maybe introduce myself or compliment him on the  
song. It would be rude not to say anything wouldn't it?  
I am sitting next to him and-'

"May I help you?" he asked after her fourth or fifth  
glance. He asked this in a way that neither  
demeaning nor aggravated, but maybe slightly amused.

"Nothing," she said quickly after the initial  
embarrassment of being ousted, "I was just thinking:  
you're so young, what gives you your inspiration."  
The words sounded muddled and confusing even to her.

The bluesman looked at her with a tilted head, as if  
trying to piece together an answer. It was then that  
Nanako realized that he was. His brown eyes, tan skin,  
foreign name, accent; he may not understand  
everything she just said to him.

"I also speak English if that helps any," she added with  
a thoughtful look on her face.

"It's not that," he replied with a slightly shocked  
tone, "your accent just sounds a little strange."

He was cute, so she let that comment go.

"So, what's your story?" she asked in English.

"Not interesting really. The short version is that I  
moved here hoping to start a new life and fell in love,  
she insisted on getting married right away and I didn't  
want that so she left to find someone who did. She kept  
saying something about being a Christmas cake. I didn't  
really understand but I think it made her childish."

"So what are you looking for?" Nanako asked before  
discreetly signaling for the bartender to pour him  
another drink.

"I guess a more mature woman. One that's had time to  
find out what she wants in life," he paused to take a  
drink, "but unless I want to look for someone older  
than me I'm just going to have to wait five or six years  
for one that…" his train of thought broken slightly as  
the new drink arrived, "…that hasn't been tainted by  
the idea of early marriage what's this?" he asked  
running the two sentences together.

"My treat," the woman replied.

"But I haven't finished this one yet."

"Well then that one will be waiting for you when you're  
done won't it?" she said with a grin.

"I don't really accept drinks from people I don't know.  
What about you? Why are you here?"

Nanako, hands in her lap so that she could push her  
breasts together ever so softly, leaned forward giving the  
musician a generous view down her slightly open white blouse.

Was that a black bra or dark blue?

Did that matter?

Was it getting warmer?

With her green eyes shimmering and a huge grin  
stretching from ear to ear, she said:  
"Let's just say that I'm a Christmas cake that went on sale yesterday."


	4. Honky Tonk Woman pt III

Note- Again, I don't own these characters.

He flushed red upon hearing those words. What could  
he say to that? What could anyone say to that?  
Nothing was probably his best move. He just sat wide  
eyed with a look of total shock and disbelief. He lifted  
his half empty glass to his lips and slowly, a bit too  
slowly, began drinking. With her middle finger placed  
lightly against the bottom of the glass, Nanako gingerly  
helped speed up the process.

After the drink had been finished, she decided it was  
best to continue.

"I'm going to come right out and say it," she started  
with a voice as smooth and silky as the underwear he  
imagined she was wearing, "what you were playing  
made me feel so much better, and I promised myself to  
reward the musician. I decided that, if I could, I would  
give you a hand job; after seeing you, you were  
upgraded to a blow job; and now, after what you just  
said, you're entitled to a quickie in a restroom stall."  
Her face was unchanging; that smile still on her face.

Was she even embarrassed by this? Was it the drinks  
talking? By the look of it, she had already finished two  
and was well into her third. He started wishing he was  
drinking something stronger himself.

"Now, you can take any of the prizes you wish right  
now…_or_…there is another if you want to hear about it."

"What?" he asked in a whisper, still phased by her  
straightforward manner and unchanging facial expression.

"You can tell me the long version of your story…" she  
smoothly leaned in even further so that her lips were  
almost touching his left ear and whispered,  
"…over breakfast tomorrow."

With that, she stood up, finished her drink, put on her  
jacket and coat, paid her tab, and said, "I'll leave you  
alone with that drink to help make your decision."  
Nanako Kuroi then walked out of the bar, slowly,  
making every graceful step for his benefit.

He stared at the drink, swirled it in the glass, watched  
the light and reflections of the people in the bar dance  
on the reflective surface as if it were a magic eight ball  
that would give him the answer he was looking for. He  
lifted it to his lips and drank his answer all in one gulp.

If only that drink helped clarify things. He stood up, put  
on his coat, picked up his case, and, after receiving a  
knowing look from the barkeep, walked towards the  
door after the green-eyed blonde.


	5. Honky Tonk Woman pt IIII

Nanako had a hard time finding her house keys, an  
even harder time, it seemed, removing her shoes, but  
she would not remember this part later. In fact, the  
whole trip from the bar to the bedroom was a bit of a  
blur to her, but she regained most of her memory just  
in time for the good part.

"You don't need that," she giggled after noticing the  
guitar still in his hand, and she tried to take it from him.  
He fought against it at first, holding onto it like his only  
child, but she finally managed to pull his fingers from  
the handle and set it in the corner by the door.

"Now, how about I fix that tie for you?" she said with a  
grin. She took off his jacket, slowly and deliberately  
untied the knot, slid the tie out of his collar, and then  
proceeded to his shirt. Satisfied with her work, she  
pushed him onto her twin sized bed. She smiled at the  
thought of it not being quiet so empty tonight.

She lowered her pants first and then began  
unfastening each button of her blouse from the bottom  
up. Again, she did this very slowly and purposefully;  
watching her musicians face change with each action  
but it proved to be unreadable. Was there some fear  
in his eyes? Was he trembling? The last button came  
undone, the blouse was removed and dropped to the  
floor; it was black. He turned red upon seeing her bare form.

From the foot of the bed, Nanako crawled on her hands  
and knees upwards. Her cat-like body brought him into  
a trance. His eyes gradually grew wider the nearer she  
came until, finally, she had him pushed down against the  
pillow, forehead to forehead, staring into his eyes.

He _was_ shaking.

"First time?" she asked softly.

All she got was a simple head nod.

Her grin parted as she licked her lips, her fang  
protruding ever so slightly, "Then just lie back, and let  
mama take care of you."

She worked her way backwards to work on his belt. She  
slid off the pants, underwear, and socks together, and  
then sat back to admire fruits of her labor. Nanako had  
to prevent his futile attempts to hide his arousal.

'So shy,' she thought to herself, 'I'll need to fix that.'

He took care of himself and, to her approval, wasn't  
lacking in size. Again, she began to crawl towards her  
trembling prey with hunger in her eyes, as if she were  
about to pounce.

This is not to say that our musician was entirely innocent.  
No, he had learned all about the birds and the bees,  
had snuck a girlie magazine from a drugstore, and seen  
a dirty movie or two in his lifetime, but this was different.  
He thought about women, had touched a couple before,  
even satisfied a few urges on his own, but this was no  
glossy, airbrushed model; Nanako was real.

He was shaking because he had always imagined  
himself as the aggressor, that, when the time came, he  
would be in control of the engagement, but something  
about this woman prevented that. Maybe it was that  
smile, or her cat-eyes…or maybe it was that fang that  
protruded so mischievously from her mouth. Was it her  
age? Whatever the reason, he was completely at her  
mercy, and he was afraid.

"You seem extremely confident for someone who's had  
a few drinks," he noted in a voice slightly more strained  
then before.

"I can handle my liquor. What about you? You seem  
extremely uptight for someone who's had a few drinks."

"They were root beers," came his raspy response.

She grinned. 'Just a baby,' the blonde thought, shaking  
her head before reaching into the drawer of the bedside  
table and producing a half empty bottle and a shot glass.

Without a word, she poured a glass, brought it to her  
mouth, and emptied it without swallowing. She then  
leaned over him, parted his lips with her fingers, and  
let the contents of her mouth spill into his in a steady  
stream of amber. He swallowed it and felt it burn all the  
way down his throat. His vision blurred a little  
afterwards and then slowly came back into focus.

What was in that bottle?

"Tequila," she answered, as if able to read his mind,  
"it should help make you a little more agreeable tonight,"  
she said, as if preparing him for an intense interrogation session.

She started with a simple peck on the lips. That was all  
at first. Almost immediately, she went back for a longer,  
close-mouthed kiss, then another longer one. She did  
this a few times before finally using her tongue to gain  
access and wreak havoc on his emotions. She explored  
every corner of his mouth as he lay powerless against  
her advances. Her tongue ran over every tooth, his  
tongue, and along the top and sides of his mouth before  
finally pushing into his throat without mercy. She kept it  
there for what seemed like an eternity. She was  
suffocating him and he couldn't find the strength to stop  
her. If this was how he was to die, he would face it happily  
and without fighting. This was not to be, however, and she  
pulled away quickly to let him gasp for air.

Nanako was having fun. She now had a play toy and  
she intended to get as much joy out of him as possible.  
She went in for another suffocating venture, but  
released it sooner than the other one. Three more times  
she went in, making each one shorter than the last.  
He lay beneath her, gulping in much needed air.

'Now he's ready,' she thought.

Quickly, and without him noticing, she removed her  
panties and hovered over his crotch, waiting for him to  
realize what she intended for him next. Once she had  
recovered his full attention, she reached behind her  
back, unclasped her bra, and threw the lacy fabric at his  
face. She was indescribably beautiful in the moonlight.  
She seemed to radiate in front of him. For the first time  
that evening, she did not have a look of confidence on  
her face. She seemed to look at him with eyes seeking  
approval. Like she wanted confirmation before she would  
accept her own body.

"Can I touch you?" he asked hesitantly, not wanting to  
scare her away.

"If you must," the blonde replied as the smile returned  
and her eyes once again shimmered with her growing pride.

Naturally, he reached up to fondle her breasts that  
presented themselves so eagerly before him. He  
traced the soft yet firm skin to the hardened center and  
made small circles with his pointer fingers. She could  
feel the calluses on his fingertips from where the guitar  
strings had broken and hardened the skin. He then  
traced his fingers along her sides down to her legs and  
eventually around to her firm buttocks. A chill ran  
through her spine and she decided to take the same  
liberties that he was so happily taking from her.

She reciprocated each move, making use of her nails  
to trace, scratch, and tickle wherever she could. She  
finally ended at his member, and held it up to her  
opening so she could tease it before allowing him  
entrance. She rubbed his head against her  
womanhood, allowing her moisture lubricate the tip.  
After some prodding, she positioned the head slightly  
inside and then looked into his eyes.

I know what you are thinking. This is the part where,  
as the aggressor, she asks in a sincere and caring  
voice, "Are you sure?" She is supposed to comfort and  
care for him in this way.

This is not that kind of story.

Nanako Kuroi is not that kind of woman.

She did not ask if he was ready or prepared to give  
himself to her. She took what she wanted and did it  
shamelessly.

She grimaced at the sensation and had to wait before  
proceeding. She placed her hands on his shoulders  
and braced herself against him while she became  
accustomed to his girth. In his first attempt to take  
initiative, he strained his head upwards and kissed her.

She roughly pushed him back down into the pillow,  
"Say my name!" she commanded.

This confused him. He hesitated for a bit too long which  
earned him another hard shove against the mattress.  
"Say it!" she yelled at him again, "or I'm getting off now!"

"Nanako," he said quickly

"Say it again!" She yelled as she lifted herself slightly  
and let her weight slam against him, her eyes wild and  
fang barred.

"Nanako."

Lift, slam, "Again!"

"Nanako!"

Lift, slam, "AGAIN!"

"NANAKO!"

She quickly leaned in and hissed threateningly into his  
ear, "You'd better not EVER forget that!" She kissed  
him hard and bit his lip, using her fang to drive the  
message home, before returning to her upright position

Up until now, I had hoped to relate these few scenes  
to you, the reader, with some taste and dignity intact,  
but there is nothing tasteful about what they did.  
Nanako rode him; hard and greedily. She was fast and  
a little rough, but she was making this count. Her  
movements were not even hindered by the occasional  
kiss that she would lean over and plant on his lips. He  
did not mind of course. He enjoyed watching. He just  
wished that feeling would hold off a little longer.

He felt it growing slowly and he did everything to  
prevent it. He tried not to think about it, tried to  
distract himself, he even closed his eyes to keep from  
seeing the bouncing beauty that was torturing him so.  
All of this was to no avail. He brought himself up on his  
elbows so he could kiss her again. When he finally  
peaked, he wrapped his arms around her tightly and  
let out a husky breath containing her name. Nanako  
could feel him release; a warm feeling growing inside  
of her as he came.

He collapsed back down to the bed unconscious,  
leaving his tormentor with a confused look upon her  
face. When she finally realized what had happened  
she could not help but let out a stifled giggle.

'Poor baby,' she thought to herself, 'I shouldn't have  
played so roughly the first time. He'll need to learn  
some endurance.' She glanced at the clock, 'Twelve-thirty;  
plenty of time to teach him.'

She waited patiently for him to come back around.

"Was I too rough?" she asked grinning from ear to ear.  
She couldn't help grinning. She as having fun and was  
feeling extremely pleased with herself at the moment.

"…"

"What was your ex-girlfriend's name?" she asked slyly.

"…"

"What's your name?"

"…"

"What's my name?"

"Nanako," he whispered, "Nanako, Nanako, Nanako, Nanako…"

She grinned, "good boy," she said while placing a  
finger to his lips to silence him despite the joy hearing  
her name brought her, "now that I've brainwashed  
you properly, can I have one?"

'One what,' he thought. It did not matter. At that  
moment, he would have given her the moon if she had  
asked for it. He would have given her the world if he could.

He only managed a nod. Speech failed him. She  
smirked at this and reached behind her to pull her hair  
free of the ribbon that held it back. Her long, golden  
strands fell around her bare shoulders in waves as  
she shook them out.

It only took a moment before he was ready to go  
again and she started slowly, taking her time to build  
up the excitement. He lifted his hands to fondle her  
breasts and run his fingers over her smooth curves.  
Her nipples hardened from his touch as he slowly  
rolled them between each finger. His hands eventually  
settled on her hips and he helped her pump up and  
down. The feeling was subtle at first, but he felt her  
tighten and make shorter, more determined movements.

"Almost…" she hissed through gritted teeth.

She leaned forward trying to lessen the sensation.  
She did not want to finish yet. She wanted to play for  
as long as possible. She began kissing his neck, her  
hair surrounding them.

'Not yet. Not yet,' Nanako pleaded to herself

She sank her fang into his shoulder. This was partly to  
distract herself but mostly out of anger; towards him  
and herself. Naturally, he did not mind this and would  
have gladly welcomed any pain if it was by her hand.  
With one more thrust, he ran his thumb over her clitoris  
and felt her tighten inside.

Oh how she hated him at that instant. Her walls  
tightened even more and she had managed to bring  
him to again during her release. He enjoyed her inner  
convulsions silently as he cradled her and ran his fingers  
through her loose hair; her face buried in his neck.

Was she purring?

"Well," she mused, examining the red droplet that had  
formed on the surface of his skin, "looks like you weren't  
the only one to draw blood tonight."

"What's that supposed to mean?" her prey asked dumbly,  
"Wait, you mean…"

"Goodnight sweetie," she cooed, cutting him off before  
snuggling in closer for the evening.

He had nothing to say. He muttered something  
resembling a goodnight, kissed her on the forehead,  
and rested his head comfortably on the pillow. With  
his partner still on top, he closed his eyes and enjoyed  
the soft weight that was already asleep; letting out  
snores that were sweet, feminine and, above all, the  
most adorable thing he had ever heard in his life. He  
let the sound lull him to sleep.

When he awoke the next morning, he was alone.


	6. A Kept Promise

Even before the musician opened his eyes to the light that beamed in through the window,  
he knew something was missing. That light burden that had been pressing down upon him  
during that night was gone and he wanted it back. He looked around, allowing his eyes to  
become accustomed to the light that filled the room.

All that he found was a note on the bedside table written in perfect English lettering which read:  
'Went out to get breakfast. Make yourself at home. Towels and a robe in the closet.'

After retrieving the items from the closet, he peeked out of the door in case there were other  
occupants to the apartment, and, in just a matter of minutes, he was showered and soaking in  
the tub. The memories of last night floated back to him; the sight of her naked before him, the  
sensation of her on top of him, and the smell of her hair and skin.

The front door was opening and he quickly got out of the tub to dry off. He slipped the robe on  
which barely closed around him and left his arms exposed from the elbow down. He pushed his  
head down to the shoulder and inhaled her scent.

Nanako was already in the kitchen by the time he finished up. She was busying herself frying eggs  
and steaming the rice for their breakfast. Upon his entrance, she turned around to give him a smile  
and a good morning. She looked even more gorgeous in the light. She was wearing a T-shirt and  
form-fitting blue jeans with her hair up; nothing fancy, but it was the woman wearing them that  
made him smile.

"Go get comfortable," she said handing him a glass of water, "breakfast will be ready shortly."

Breakfast was a welcome sight to both of them. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Nanako  
stopped and looked at him. It took a moment before he realized that she had stopped eating.

"Something wrong?"

"Do you remember our agreement last night?"

Last night. How could he have forgotten last night? He had been desperately trying to burn every  
instant of last night into his memory the moment it had happened. Unfortunately, the agreement  
was not part of it.

"You were going to fill me in on your past you remember," she stated more than asked.

"Right," he said as details of the agreement that had gotten him here in the first place crept back  
into his memory, "what do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Now?"

Nanako lifted her leg, reached under the table, and pushed her heel lightly against his groin.

"Yes, now," she said with a devilish grin as she felt him begin to harden

His story was rushed and distracted at best. Not much more than she had already guessed: he was  
from L.A, finished high school, came to Japan afterwards, fell in love, etcetera. Nothing about him is  
really that important anyway. Nanako did not care about this, she had already claimed him as her  
own and was perfectly willing to find everything out about him in due time, but she wanted to make  
him keep his word and exert a little more power for the time being. This is what he had asked for after  
all; a woman who knew what she wanted out of life. Right now, she wanted to make him sweat a little.  
The blonde was willing to reward him of course, but she was in no hurry to let him figure that out.

"What about you?"

Nanako twisted her foot. "Not very interesting either I'm afraid. I teach at Ryōō High School, I enjoy  
baseball, online games, and that sweet music you make."

"That's nice," he said absently, still very aware of the light pressure against him.

She put her foot down and continued eating.


	7. Plans For the Rest of the Day

It was while she was considering the way in which she would reward  
her guest that a chopstick rolled off her plate and onto the floor. She  
disappeared below to retrieve it and got a naughty idea. She moved  
closer to him and the bluesman was just thinking that she had taken  
a long time to find a dropped chopstick when he felt his legs get pushed  
apart and a light kiss against his still hardened member.

He looked down, wide-eyed and amazed, to the most beautiful sight  
between his legs: a knockout blonde licking and sucking the head of his  
penis. Nanako looked back up at him, trying to appear as innocent as  
possible. She began to slowly take more and more into her mouth, staring  
up at him the entire time.

He started to move his hips out of reflex. "No, no, no," she chided,  
"you stay still," and she used her hands to push him down a little before  
beginning again.

She stopped. "This is endurance training for you so don't finish until I say so,"  
she said and continued her work.

"What if I can't wait," he asked, still dumbstruck from what had already transpired.

Nanako took as much of him into her mouth as she could, glared up at him through  
narrowed eyes, and slowly moved back along his shaft, allowing her fang to scrape  
along the vein that ran his entire length. She reached the head and gave it a  
warning nip.

When she had it clear of her mouth, she ran her hand up and down slowly along it,  
and said in a sexy, but somehow intimidating voice, "It would be in your best interests  
to try, understand?"

Speech impaired, he nodded and she began again. She would never hurt him of course,  
but that was something else he did not need to know. He would have plenty of time to  
figure that out; which reminded her, "Oh, I gave you two glasses of water and a glass  
of orange juice," she said, "it's going to be a long day for you so I would suggest you  
drink it all."

He began drinking feverishly, hoping to take his mind away from the attention Nanako  
was giving him so skillfully. He had to wonder where she had sharpened those skills  
that she was currently putting to excellent use. This curiosity was only curbed by the  
memory of her fang threatening his precious blood line. He decided against asking now;  
if ever. That feeling was starting again. He gripped the sides of his chair in an effort to  
keep from pumping into her mouth, gritted his teeth, and shut his eyes tightly.

Nanako looked up at him, 'he's trying so hard,' she thought, easing up on the pressure  
she was applying only briefly before starting in on him more wildly then before; she  
deep-throated him quickly and mercilessly.

"Please stop," he begged, "I can't hold it."

Three more times she swallowed him, and then she pulled it out and said the words he  
was dying to hear: "You may cum now."

She had time to open her mouth again, but he finished before she could take him back in.  
The hot, white, sticky fluid exploded onto her face and chest. He shot uncontrollably several  
times before it died down and he could start to regain his composure. He opened his eyes  
and looked down at a sticky, smiling blonde.

"I guess you enjoyed your reward," she laughed, "I'm going to go get cleaned up. If you  
finish your drinks like a good boy, then you can join me." She got up and walked towards  
the bathroom for a shower.

'Like a good boy,' he fumed to himself, 'what does she think I am?'

His anger slowly began to rise when he noticed something else was too. He grudgingly  
finished the drinks and followed her.

'Hasn't this happened before?'


	8. Patience

Note- I'm trying to edit each chapter so it will be easier to read. I hope you enjoy. Again, I do not own these characters.

-

After a quick shower they settled into the tub to soak together. She was in his lap  
having her neck massaged, gently, by fingers that were eager to begin exploring  
elsewhere.

"Nu uh, sweetie," she said, "you need to be patient. We'll get to that soon enough.  
Just enjoy this."

Nanako rubbed her face against his cheek and his newly grown facial hair scraped her  
soft skin harshly. She picked up the can of shaving cream she had by the tub and lathered  
his face. Afterward, she replaced the blade on her pink razor with a fresh one. All that  
could be heard was the scraping of the razor against hard stubble. He lifted his head  
silently to give her better access to his neck. She took great care not to miss a single hair  
or nick his smooth skin that was so tender under the sharp blades. When she was done,  
she washed his face, kissed him, and turned back around to relax in his arms.

They sat in silence, just enjoying the bath. When the water began to go cold, they got  
out and began drying off. Nanako put on the robe that had been too small for her partner,  
but perfectly fitting for her sleek form, and started toweling her damp hair.

"Uh, where are my clothes?" he asked, realizing for the first time that he hadn't seen them  
lying around in the bedroom.

"Launders; I thought you would like them clean for tonight."

"Thank you," he said gratefully, "but I don't have to play at the club this week."

"Then there's no rush to go get them."

"But what am I supposed to wear," he said frustratingly.

Nanako gave his naked body a good look up and down. She flashed him that evil grin of hers  
and then turned to walk out, still drying her hair. For the first time since he got there, he felt  
like he was being used. The worst part was that he did not even care. Soon enough, he was in  
the bedroom again, and he was about to be given another lesson by his teacher.


	9. Witchy Woman

He fell back against the sweat soaked sheets. His head hit the pillow in an  
exhausted state. After only a brief moment of relaxation, Nanako began  
using her hands to, again, get him in a state of arousal.

"Stop," he said, "I can't anymore today. Can't we wait until tomorrow?"

She looked down at him with some disappointment, but she understood.  
They had done it quite a few times over the past few hours. In that time,  
she had come to discover many of his little quirks. She loved them. The  
way he instinctively held her close to him, how he could not help but ogle  
her breasts when they were not kissing, how his hair became a messy tangle  
after the first two times, and how hearing her name hissed between his teeth  
when she had done everything just right was the most beautiful sound in the  
world to her. However, despite her understanding of his exhaustion, she could  
not help her feelings of desire.

"So you can't anymore?" she asked in a mock inquiry.

He shook his head no.

"Are you sure?" she prodded again, trying to get a longer answer out of him.

"I really can't, please understand that I want to, but I can't. Please don't make  
me try again," he begged, falling into her trap.

Kuroi smiled impishly and argued, "but it seems that your tongue works fairly well."

Her musician let out a groan that was barely audible as she gave him a peck on the  
lips before she moved her feline body up along his stomach to sit on his chest.


	10. Interlude

I suppose right about now this story is beginning to bore you.

Why would it do anything else?

That is why it is time for a change of pace in order for the original  
storyline to air out and avoid becoming stale. Let us rewind a bit,  
and focus on a hotel where another of our beloved characters is  
currently having a life changing experience.

Oh, but please keep that to yourself; she has to find out it is happening on her own.


	11. Welcome to the Hotel

Here she was again; on her back with some random guy flailing around on  
top of her. It always ended like this. It would start out as a date, but they  
both knew where it would inevitably lead so there was always the  
uncomfortable silence looming about them.

It would start with an awkward meeting, then a dinner consisting of cheap  
ramen or curry, and it would end in a dark hotel room that would be rented  
for an hour. Some insisted that they just go into a bathroom or find an  
abandoned area of a park, but she refused; she still had some dignity.

'This one paid for the whole night,' she thought to herself, 'he must be expecting a lot.'

It was not as if Kagami planned for things to work out like this; she just let it  
spiral out of her control. It was the same with every guy. They would ask her  
out and when it came to the part where they would ask, sometimes more  
persistently then others, she was not quite sure how to say no.

She looked around the room; trying desperately to distract herself until it was over.  
The mirrors on the ceiling reflected the nightmare back to her and she quickly decided to  
focus on other aspects of the room; the fake plastic flowers in a dirty glass vase, the  
desk chair with the stuffing coming out of the cushioned backing, her uniform folded  
neatly on said desk.

'At least I have some respect for my clothes.'

Her gaze finally settled upon the window. The light drizzle shimmered in the pale  
streetlight that reflected off each liquid diamond. She watched as the number of  
crystals slowly grew; leaving sparkling patterns and trails in their wake. The  
spectacle was enhanced by the reciprocating motion which did not allow her to  
focus on one drop for an extended amount of time. Kagami was so enthralled by  
this that she did not even catch what he had said.

"Can I cum inside?" he repeated.

"No," she answered with a hint of frustration, "I'm not using anything."

"Then where?"

"I don't care," she told him; her mind elsewhere. She had begun to no longer care  
about things such as this.

'At least he asked,' she thought to herself just as she felt a warm sensation hit her  
stomach. It was not as bad as the first time it happened, but she still had hopes of  
not allowing herself to become accustomed with this feeling.

Almost instantly, he was up and putting on his clothes.

"You're leaving? You paid for the whole night."

"Well, yeah. I accidentally pushed the wrong button. I have to be home soon or my  
parents will wonder. Thanks for the…uh…ride."

Kagami watched him leave. It almost upset her, it almost made her want to cry that none  
of them ever wanted anything more. Almost. She had learned to control these emotions.  
She reached over to grab some tissues off of the bedside table so she could clean herself off.

'Ugh, It's yellow,' she thought to herself, gagging at the sight. She had to be more careful.  
Her phone started to vibrate from where it rested on the desktop. She went over and picked it up.

'Unknown number,' she read as she opened it.

"Hello."

"Hello…is this Hiiragi?"

"Yeah, who's askin'?"

"I…uh…I found your number on the wall of the guys' restroom at school and I  
was…uh…wondering how much you charge."

'A restroom wall; so that's where all the guys were getting my number,' she thought.  
Kagami had never charged before, that was a foreign concept. 'I guess if I'm gonna do this  
I may as well be making some cash.' She glanced out the window at a blonde and a guy  
carrying a guitar case leaving the bar across the street. That blonde looked familiar.  
Something about the bow, but she could not place it.

"Hello? Are you still there?"

"Bring eleven thousand yen," she said returning to the conversation.

"That's pretty high isn't it?"

"That's what I'm worth! Do you want me or not!" she refused to compromise with this.  
She was willing to sell herself; shouldn't she be the one to set the price?

"Ok, ok," he said, slowly trying to rebuild the dam.

She told him the name of the hotel where she was, "…room 203. Bring condoms," she added  
as an afterthought.

"How many?"

"How many do you plan to use?" she almost yelled again, "bring however many you want," she  
griped before clicking the phone closed.

It was done; she had finally sold her body and her soul it seemed like, and there was no turning  
back or leaving now. Kagami walked to the bathroom. She bent over to throw up the cheap  
noodles before turning the shower on as hot as it could go.

She stepped in and screamed.


	12. Bring Your Alibis

She tried sneaking in, but that was no good. Her dad was standing  
there, cross-armed, when she turned the light on to her room.

'Uh oh, busted.'

"Dad," she started, shocked and desperately trying to come up with  
an excuse. She began to feel light-headed. 'What do I say?'

He put his hand up for her to stop, and then did what she never expected:  
he smiled.

"Long time at the library," he started.

'So you're still buying that one, huh dad?'

"Kagami, I know you're serious about school but you need to try having  
some fun from time to time," he walked towards her and put his arms around  
her; every nerve ending in her body began screaming. They were on fire after  
the two scalding showers she had to take. Even after those she felt disgusting.

'Oh dad,' she thought, 'I don't think you would want to hold me if you knew what  
I had been doing.'

"Get some rest," he said before kissing her on the top of her head, "and remember;  
no matter what grades you make, I'm proud of you and I love you."

'No matter what?'

She suppressed the sudden urge to vomit. The purple-haired girl watched her  
father walk down the hall.

'Leave it to dad to guilt-trip you without even knowing it.'

That feeling came up again. She ran down the hall to the bathroom and threw up.  
At least, she tried to throw up. Nothing was really left to come up, and she leaned  
over the bowl still shaking from her dry heaves when Tsukasa peeked in.

"Sis?" she started, unsure of where to go from there.

"I'm fine," Kagami said, trying to play down the situation, "go back to bed."

"It just seems like you've been sick a lot lately."

"I said I was fine," Kagami retorted, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

The look on Tsukasa's face was heartbreaking. Her eyes teared up and her bottom  
lip began to quiver. She started shaking a little.

"We used to talk about everything," she reminded Kagami, "anything and everything  
that was bothering us. Why can't we do that now?"

Not knowing what else could be said, Tsukasa went back to her room, afraid for her  
sister.

'I don't want to have to start lying to her too,' she thought, 'that's too much.'

This was enough for Kagami, and she was finally able to lean over and completely empty  
her stomach into the bowl.


	13. Flags?

Note: Hey, I just hit the 42 reader mark for Sunday. This one's for my one reader in South Korea.  
Again, I do not own these characters and I will return them as soon as they are done here.

-

-

"Are you happy right now?"

"Uh huh."

"And will you ever sing another song about your ex?"

"Never."

"Good. Good night."

When he awoke that Monday morning, she was gone again and  
he could not move his arms. The handcuffs saw to that. He looked  
around the room trying to find any reason for this. All he could see  
was a note left for him, again, on the bedside table.

'Couldn't have you getting away from me while I was at work,' was  
all it said.

Not like he could have gone anywhere anyway. He was still without  
his clothes and he would not have left her even if he could. He had  
become attached to her in a way that he could not understand.

Meanwhile, at Ryōō High School, Nanako was walking into her  
classroom.

"Ms. Kuroi," exclaimed her smallest student as she walked past,  
"you weren't online at all this weekend! I was getting worried you  
were kidnapped and held prisoner in your own home by some psychopath,"  
Konata mused, letting her imagination run wild out loud.

'Of anything, it's the other way around,' Nanako thought allowing a slight  
grin to cross her face. "No Konata, I was just really busy, but I hope you  
weren't on long enough to keep you from your homework."

Konata locked up; she forgot. That is, she forgot to copy from Kagami, and a  
firm knuckle on the top of her head by her teacher loosened her up once again.

The day passed rather quickly, it seemed to Nanako. She felt happier and more  
anxious to get home, but that did not stop the final bell from sounding.

"Remember to do your work," she said glancing particularly over to the otaku in  
the middle of the classroom, "See you all tomorrow."

As her students began to pack up, she walked past Konata, Tsukasa, and Miyuki  
just as Kagami joined them.

"Sis has to go to the library so we can all go together," Tsukasa suggested,  
"that way we don't need to meet up at one person's house to study tonight."

"Yeah," agreed Konata, "and by wearing our uniforms were sure to trigger flags  
because boys think girls in school uniforms are…" She was quickly cut of by three  
hands against her mouth.

"Let's just study _without_ trying to trigger flags, ok? Quit trying to make life a dating  
SIM; that's not how it happens," said Kagami with a bit more anger then usual this time.

"But Kaga_min_…" Konata began whining.

That was the last Nanako could make out from their conversation. As she began turning  
right to leave the front entrances, she paused.

'Flags, huh?' she thought as she changed her direction and headed down the hall to the  
school's uniform storage room.


	14. Wrapped Around Your Finger

He waited for her and when she walked through the door he got  
ready to spring his plan into action. Nanako stopped outside the  
bedroom and began to put on her uniform for the evening.

'It's not too small,' she thought, admiring the way the sailor suit fit  
her. The storage room had been so dark that she could not see  
exactly what it would look like at school, but here, she was able  
to really appreciate its charm. The sleeves were just long enough  
for her and the knee high socks she bought added a nice touch to the  
outfit. If there could be any flaws, it was that a gracious amount of  
midriff was visible and the top stretched tightly across her now ample  
chest that had grown since her school days. Of course, she did not  
see this as presenting a problem. She slipped on a pair of round  
glasses with non-prescription lenses, picked up the brown bag with  
the other goods that she had purchased on her way home, and walked  
into the bedroom.

"Are you here mister?" she asked, already trying out her 'innocent'  
schoolgirl act. From behind he snuck up on her, pushed her hands in  
front of her body, and locked the cuffs around her wrists.

He had to admit, the uniform did throw him at first, and he wanted  
to be sure that it really was her and not make some horrible  
mistake that could get him on the evening news. After locking  
the handcuffs in place, he held her from behind to admire the  
schoolgirl who had fallen into his trap; the short skirt, generous  
midriff, and the glasses just made the scene more exciting  
then he had hoped.

"So bad," she chided, breaking character, "you figured out how to escape."

"You tied me up in the first place," he said, taking her over to the bed and  
forcing her to drop the bag next to it. He laid her down on her back, put her  
hands over her head and tied the chain to the bedpost with rope.  
The schoolgirl's plan suddenly began to take a bad turn for her.

"How did you get loose?"

"Shouldn't you be playing the frightened part?"

To be quite honest, Nanako was a little frightened right now.  
She had been torturing him all weekend and now the tables were  
turned. How she hoped he would leave the bag alone.

"What's in here," he asked, as if able to read her mind.

"Nothing," she answered, maybe a bit too quickly. "Just some things from work,"  
she added a little more easily, trying to disguise the bags importance to her.

"Don't you mean from school? And you wouldn't have brought it in with you if it  
was just your homework," he teased.

He reached in and pulled out the first toy. "What do you want to use this for?" he  
asked examining the little blue egg-shaped vibrator. It was small and activated by  
a wireless remote, and it was already out of its package and ready to be used.  
"You were anxious weren't you?"

"I can explai-" she began, but was cut off by the egg going into her mouth.

"You need to get it wet first," he teased mercilessly, turning it on low. He waited a  
few seconds and then held his hand out for her to spit it out. She refused. She  
wondered if she could hold onto it so he would not be able to use it against her.  
He turned the dial onto high and Nanako was forced to spit it out after her vision went fuzzy.

"Very good," he praised before turning it down and slipping it under her panties and  
slightly inside of her. "That's not so bad is it?"

She wondered what would happen if she said it was. Would he stop? Did she really  
want him to stop? He started by kissing her softly. They slowly grew in intensity until she  
was left gasping for air behind fogged lenses.

"You did teach me really well," he stated after seeing Nanako's dazed appearance.

He then began letting his hands wander under the uniform top. The blonde's moans and  
squirms in protest did nothing to deter him, and he began rolling her pink nipples around  
in between his fingers through the fabric of her bra. Eventually, her bucks in protest  
became smooth and she gave in to his gentle ministrations.

"What else is in here?" he thought out loud as he dug through the bag and produced a  
ball gag. "You weren't saying much to begin with, but it couldn't hurt to add this."

Nanako tried to resist by gritting her teeth but he worked them open by tweaking her nipples;  
gently at first, but then with increasing pressure. He managed to get the gag between her  
teeth and buckled. Her tormentor then lifted her top and bra up for easier access to her breasts.

'No,' she thought, 'it wasn't supposed to happen like this.' Her thoughts were slowing down and  
she began enjoying the situation more and more. Letting herself become vulnerable. It was a  
great burden off of her. 'Maybe this won't be so bad.'

Her hot center was suddenly exposed and it caused her to inhale rapidly. The egg was removed  
and she felt him gently prod her with his erection. She barely had a chance to prepare herself  
before he entered her. He started pumping gently while massaging her breasts and licking and  
kissing her neck. This whole thing was such an amazing experience for Nanako that she began  
to reach her end faster then she imagined.

"Almost?" he asked in a concerned voice. She nodded her head furiously. He gave her  
two more quick thrusts and then pulled out of her, leaving her on the edge just about  
to go over.

"This is for trying to get me drunk so you could abduct me," he whispered into her ear before  
climbing off of her and heading for the door. Nanako slowly realized what had happened and  
began to yell and then scream through the gag. The musician was very grateful for that gag;  
he did not want to hear what curses his angel was putting on him at that moment.

"I'll be back soon," he promised, "I just want you to think about that"

Nanako whined from behind the gag after the door closed.


	15. The Rules of the Game

Kagami was bent over a toilet again. She was not throwing up  
this time however, nor was she alone. She was turning another  
trick, this time in the library's restroom. This was where the guy  
insisted on meeting, and she relented for the first time. Her hands  
were against the back wall and he was behind her. He finished  
quickly but that did not bother her in the slightest; the sooner she  
could return to her friends the better.

Of course, we cannot let the reader form the wrong opinion of Kagami;  
it is not as if she wanted to make a career out of this, she just wanted  
a little affection right now any way she could get it. The money was just  
a bonus. What she would soon learn, from this encounter in particular,  
was that there was no comfort to be found in this kind of meeting.

He pulled his pants up and began buckling his belt. He turned to leave,  
as Kagami was fixing her disheveled uniform.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked getting irritated.

"Oh, right," he said, in mock remembrance. He reached into his pocket  
and dug out a few crumpled pieces of paper and handed them to her.

"This isn't what we agreed on," Kagami said angrily counting the money.

"If you don't like it, go complain to someone, oh, and here's your condom  
back," he said tossing the soiled rubber at her face.

He left her standing in the stall shocked and teary-eyed. He was right; who  
could she complain to? Who would care? She finished fixing her uniform,  
washed her face, and walked out; trying to maintain the little dignity she had left.

"Hey sis, you were gone for a long time. Did you find the books you needed?"

"No, but I'm fine without them," Kagami answered as she sat down at the table  
with her three friends.


	16. Again

Note: Thanks to those who reviewed.  
I hope you got the replies I sent.  
Again, I do not own these characters.  
I just borrowed without asking.

-

-

When he finally did return, Nanako had cooled off quite  
a bit physically, but she was furious with him on the  
inside. She glared at him from her pillow and he just  
gave her a smile.

"Look, you loosened your rope," he noticed, "I'll just  
have to tighten that. Don't look at me that way; how about  
we find another toy to play with now?" He reached into  
the bag again and produced a bottle of red gel. "This looks  
like it'll speed up this round; don't you think? It's even  
flavored." He placed a generous glob of the lubricant on  
her clitoris and allowed it to run down between her legs  
that she tried to hold closed.

"That won't do," he chided, and pulled her legs apart so he  
could slip between them. Again, he started up the process and  
Nanako allowed herself to be swept away. It may have been  
the new sensation of the lubricant that helped her forgive him  
a little faster. She fell into her rhythm again and it was not long  
before she began to reach her peak.

He stopped, but did not withdraw. She looked up at him hopefully.  
She begged with her glistening eyes for him to continue. He gave  
her one last pump before pulling out.

"This one was for threatening to bite my dick off," he reminded her  
while getting up. She kicked a little this time, but was growing tired  
from this game. "I'll be back later," he said before closing the door.

Nanako felt like crying.


	17. Meeting of the Minds

"Those are a lot of books, Yuki-chan," Tsukasa pointed out,  
"do you want any help with them?"

"No, thank you," Miyuki chirped to her friends as they  
followed behind, "I wouldn't want to be of any trouble to you."

Unfortunately, what this stack of books could not see was  
that another stack of books was coming out from a row of  
shelves at that very moment. The unforeseen collision, therefore,  
resulted in several books crashing down onto their carriers.

At least, it was unforeseen by all but one blue haired girl.  
'A flag is about to be triggered,' Konata thought just before the  
two collided.

"I'm terribly sorry," Miyuki began meekly; trying to find her glasses  
that had managed to become separated from her during the fall.  
When she did finally put them on, the world did not get much clearer.  
The lenses were much too powerful for her.

"I'm sorry, I think those are mine," replied another meek voice,  
"I'm afraid I have rather poor eyesight." It came from a brown haired  
boy who was wearing a uniform from Ryōō holding Miyuki's round  
glasses out to her. Slightly shaken, the pink-haired girl took them and  
handed the other pair, which were very similar to her own in every  
aspect but prescription, to the other student.

"Here," he said, "let me help you find all of yours." Miyuki realized for  
the first time that her books were now lying scattered around them.  
They worked quickly, sorting the books into two different piles from  
where they sat on the floor, until their hands fell upon the same book,  
his hand on top of hers. Quickly, they both pulled them away and they  
noticed a duplicate of the book on the floor near them.

"I see you like this author too," he said with a slight smile.

"I-I purchased it yesterday," Miyuki stammered.

A look of recognition crossed his face. "You're the cute one I saw-" he  
began but very quickly stopped. Miyuki turned bright red upon hearing  
this and turned away. "I mean…I think I saw you in the bookstore. I bought  
mine yesterday as well."

"Then which is which?" she asked, "Oh, I know. I put a bookmark from the  
store on the page I was on." They flipped through the two books and found  
two bookmarks; both in between the same two pages.

"I guess it doesn't really matter then," he said, "I don't mind which one I get,  
do you?"

"Um…no I don't mind," Miyuki replied, allowing a smile to cross her face.

"Here, let me take those," he said, helping her up.

"Oh, please, don't trouble yourself. I can take them."

"It's the least I can do," he said, "I would be honored to."

"Well…alright," Miyuki said softly, looking into his eyes. They walked in front  
together, oblivious to the other three behind them.

"Some things you just don't expect to happen like a dating SIM, do you Kagamin?"  
Konata remarked while pressing in close to her purple haired friend, "of course,  
you wouldn't know what to do with a guy in this situation would you?" She teased.

"Shut up!" Kagami said in a hushed yell, remembering that she was, after all, still in  
a library. "You don't even know what you're talking about," she added angrily. Her  
friend's words cut her deeply in more ways then the otaku had intended them to.  
Kagami stalked away from the group and Tsukasa followed to try to comfort her sister.

'I wonder what's bothering her,' Konata thought.


	18. Comfortably Numb

When he came back, his captive was looking tired and  
frustrated. He leaned in to give her a kiss on the forehead  
before proceeding. She was breathing heavily, trying to  
maintain her composure.

"You know," he began, "I have a funny feeling you meant  
to use some of these things on me when you got here;  
didn't you?" While this was true, Nanako shook her head,  
trying to give him fewer reasons to continue punishing her.  
"Then I suppose this," he said holding up a leather collar,  
"is for you."

She had forgotten about the collar. It was a nice collar though;  
nice enough to be accepted as a bold fashion statement outside  
of a situation such as this. It was black leather and closed with  
a stainless steel buckle. The gold plated, heart-shaped pendant  
that hung from it was actually the lock that required a small key  
to open.

The bound schoolgirl stared at the collar as if it were a fine noose,  
waiting to wrap firmly around her neck and gently squeeze. It  
was strange; Nanako almost welcomed the idea; the feel of the  
cool leather against her skin, slightly restricting her breathing. She  
did not struggle when he went to put it on her; she even lifted her  
head so he could move her hair out of the way.

The locket clicked shut, sealing her fate.

He put the little chain that held the key around his neck and sat  
back to admire his handy-work: her long blonde hair was falling out  
of it's normally neat bow and was matted against her face; the sheets  
around her were damp and cold; the skirt was hiked up around her  
flat, tense stomach; the glasses were crooked and wet from her sweat  
and condensed breath; and flavored lubricant was still splattered on  
her thighs, crotch, and that little tuft of short blonde hair that he found  
so amazingly feminine on her.

"Let me clean you up a little," he whispered. He fixed her glasses,  
brushed her hair out of her face, and then he moved her legs apart and  
positioned himself in between them. He blew on her skin lightly and the  
blood began to race to her loins from the attention they were suddenly  
receiving.

Even her own body was turning against her right now.

Her guitarist was merciless to her. His tongue was everywhere; licking  
her thighs, spreading her lips to explore her opening, even going so far  
as to clean her pubic hair of any remnants, however, he purposely  
ignored her little bud that so desperately needed his attention. He stopped  
whenever he came near it; even circled around it with his tongue, but never  
once touched it.

'Just one touch,' the exasperated woman prayed, 'just one little touch and  
I'll feel better.'

He knew what would give her the relief she wanted too. He  
hovered over it, blew cool air on it, and lowered his mouth around it slowly.  
Just when she thought it would finally end, he nipped her as gently as possible  
and sat up.

"This one is for trying to make me your slave."


	19. Confessions

He propped himself up next to her on his left arm and  
watched her breathing return to normal. Taking a corner  
of a sheet, he wiped away the fresh sweat that had  
formed on her brow and the saliva that was running out  
around the gag. There was, of course, a reason he was  
being so cruel to his partner, and he hoped that she  
would forgive him later. He watched her for a long time  
before making his next move.

"I wonder if you need to be spanked as well," he mused  
as he ran his right pointer finger over her skin; starting at  
her neck and going down, over her right breast, across her  
stomach, and down to her crotch where he began to  
torment her again, "I think a nice hard spanking is just  
what you need."

He saw brief expressions of fear, frustration and then anger  
cross her face, before finally settling on a look of peace and  
acceptance. Each face had a hiss of air to match it.

He picked up the bottle of lubricant and put another dollop in  
between her legs. He hovered over her and began to prod at  
her opening.

'Not again,' she thought, 'I can't take anymore.' There was still  
a part of her that believed he would let her finish, but another  
part kept telling her that this was not that time. Her body  
became alive again when he slipped inside; as if it had not yet  
learned that it was all for nothing.

Nanako wondered if he knew that he was wreaking havoc on her  
G-spot, or if he knew that she was starting to have second  
thoughts about bringing him home in the first place. He began to  
slow again as she showed signs of finishing. Again, she was on  
the brink, and again, he pulled out, leaving just the tip of the head  
inside her.

"This one…"

'No,' she pleaded, 'no, no, no. Just give me this one. I'll do whatever you  
want afterwards just please give this to me. I'll go crazy if you don't.  
How can you be so cruel? You can punish me for this reason however you  
choose later on but don't stop now. Please, please, please...' She let out  
little whines and forced breaths. Tears began to stream from her eyes that  
were squeezed shut as she silently prayed and vowed and did everything  
else she could think to do in her situation.

He leaned in close and whispered into her right ear, "…is because I love you."

Immediately he slammed back into his lover. Nanako's eyes shot open in  
surprise and she tightened around him. Her hands, still shackled but suddenly  
freed from the headboard by her captor, wrapped around him along with her  
legs. Her nails dug deep red trenches into his back as she shrieked through  
the gag. The blonde's entire body shook from the orgasm that finally spread  
over her.

'Did he really say that he loves me?' she thought as the last waves of pleasure  
washed over her. It became hard for her to tell where the joy from the release  
ended and the excitement over the news began. Everything went white and now,  
this time, it was her turn to faint.


	20. At What Cost?

Kagami stood on the bathroom scale after her  
evening bath, examining the reading as if they  
were hieroglyphics.

'It's down,' she thought.

This was most likely due to the lack of  
nourishment because she vomited constantly.  
It could be because of the stress from school or  
the added weight of her newfound social life.  
Perhaps it was a combination of the three.

She got off the scale and began brushing her  
teeth. She saw pink mixed in with her spit and  
her gums hurt to brush them. They were getting  
weaker from the stomach acids that were steadily  
eating away at them.

'I just brushed too hard.'

She rinsed her mouth out and started working the  
tangles out of her wet hair. She noticed more and  
more purple strands were coming out. She shrugged  
this off, but then noticed her hair was also paler and  
more brittle looking when compared to the older  
ones in her brush.

'It's probably just the shampoo I'm using,' she lied to  
herself before heading off to bed.


	21. Cleaning Up

Kuroi fell back onto the bed. Unbeknownst to her,  
during her final throes, she had managed to cling to  
him and completely lift herself off the mattress. He  
looked down lovingly at his unconscious beauty and  
waited for her to wake up. When she opened her  
eyes he immediately began his explaination.

"Just listen," he started as he took off the glasses,  
"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have taken it this far  
and I know you're probably mad about what I did,  
but I didn't want you to think I was some kind of toy.  
Please understand that, I wanted to make sure you  
know I want to be your equal, not your plaything."

Nanako clicked the braces together behind his head.

"I'll take them off if you promise not to kill me."

She nodded her head and he busied himself removing  
the undignified handcuffs and gag. She had actually  
bitten into the ball, leaving deep imprints on the top  
and bottom.

"I understand if you want me to leave, I just…"

She stopped him with her lips. "You love me," she said  
when the kiss was over. He nodded. She wrapped her  
hands around him and buried her face in his neck.

"Come on," he said, picking her up, "I think we could both  
use a bath." He carried her across the room towards the  
door.

"Wait," Nanako said, "you haven't finished yet have you?"  
He shook his head no. She got him to put her down, and,  
starting with a kiss, worked her way down his body,  
tracing along his skin with her tongue until she was  
kneeling down in front of him. Nanako took him into her  
mouth and began working him over softly. She lifted her  
chest up, pushed her breasts together, and massaged his  
shaft with her soft flesh until he finished in her mouth.  
While staring up at him, she loudly swallowed.

"I love you too," she said when she was done.

He had grown weak in the knees and he collapsed to the  
floor. They sat silently for what seemed like an eternity;  
staring into each others eyes.

His hands went up to remove the collar.

"Don't," she jumped, "I like it." He wanted to take it off, but  
did as she asked and settled for running his fingers through  
her hair. After sitting that way for a few more minutes, they  
got up and walked to the bathroom together.


	22. A Reputation Preceded

This time it was not planned, nor was it wanted.  
Kagami was in the supply closet; on the floor with a  
dirty rag in her mouth. Apparently her reputation had  
spread a little and she was now expected to live up to  
it. If she chose not to, then she could expect the  
treatment this student was giving her. She tried to call  
out, but it was of little use; they were in an area of the  
school which was seldom trafficked.

"Shut up bitch," he commanded of the long haired girl,  
"or it'll be worse."

Kagami did not know how. She was already hurting from  
his attack. She resisted and he beat her into submission.  
Her wrists burned from his vice-like grip around them. All  
she wanted was for this to be over.

"Aren't you supposed to like this?" he asked. "All the guys  
I know said you wanted as much of this as possible.  
You're just a whore."

'Great,' she thought, 'I have a worse reputation then I  
thought.'

Without warning or reason, he pulled out of her. After  
giving her an evil grin, he reached down and positioned  
himself to begin probing a new orifice. Kagami's eyes  
grew wide with terror at the prospect and shook her  
head violently as she tried to voice a protest from behind  
the gag. Her cry for help as he forced himself inside went  
unanswered.

"If you would shut up and relax this might be easier for you,"  
he mocked as he took what little dignity his victim had left.

For her, the humiliation she felt at this moment was the worst  
part; worse then the beating, worse then the rape, worse  
then the sodomy, worse then any name he could have called her.

He licked her cheek, "tasty."

'Bastard,' she thought, trying to bring some peace to her  
mind, 'needle-dick, coward. I hope you get this same  
treatment one day.' Her eyes narrowed as she cursed  
him, 'I hope he makes you into his little bitch. I hope he  
has a huge-'

"Hold still." He positioned himself forward and aimed his  
ejaculation right at her face. Kagami suddenly felt the  
urge to vomit. Afterwards, he did something even more  
disgusting: he kissed her. The urge was even stronger now.

"Good little whore. From now on I want you to be in here  
every other day at this time naked and waiting for me or else,"  
he paused long enough to give her a punch to the stomach  
that forced air out of her, "I'll have to hurt you a little bit."

'Pussy.'

Able to force the gag out of her mouth, Kagami retorted,  
"What, you're not man enough to rape me every day?"  
This earned her a slap that silenced her and fueled her hatred.

"Shut up and do it or else," was his only answer as he stood  
up, fixed his uniform, and left his victim on the concrete floor  
shivering, bruised, and broken.


	23. Lucky Guess

Nanako Kuroi wore a grey turtleneck sweater to  
classes on Tuesday to hide the collar she insisted on  
wearing. She loved the way it felt; its light pressure  
was a constant reminder of the man who loved her.  
During her lectures, the top of it worked its way above  
the neck very briefly. This went unnoticed by all of her  
students except for one short blue-haired girl sitting in  
the middle of the room.

'So Teach likes it rough,' she thought slyly, 'I wonder  
who the lucky guy is...or girl.' Her imagination began to  
run wild and she was only brought back to the  
classroom by a firm knuckle on the top of her head.

The lunch bell sounded and Nanako began to leave for  
the teacher's lounge. As she left, she walked by her  
favorite group of girls who were without their fourth  
member at the moment. She could not help but pause  
when she heard their conversation.

"Miyuki, what's with the uniform today? Trying to  
appeal to a new section of the fan-base?" Konata asked.

"It does look a little small," Tsukasa added.

"It is a little embarrassing," Miyuki began, "but when  
I fell yesterday my uniform got a small tear in the sleeve.  
It was small at first but the tear got bigger when I washed  
it. I came to school early so I could replace the top, but the  
only one left in my size was missing, and there were no  
larger sizes so I had to settle for one that was slightly  
smaller until I can get the sleeve mended."

Nanako hurriedly left the room to hide her face that was  
now red as the Queen of Diamonds. She made a mental  
note to never return the uniform; especially if it meant a  
sweet unsuspecting student like Miyuki would be wearing it.

"Either way," Konata said, "I think it's great. Maybe you  
should go pay some fan-service to that new boyfriend."

"No," Miyuki said shyly, almost as red as their teacher,  
"you don't understand…"


	24. Clouded Mirror

Kagami was washing her face in the dirty sink that was  
inside the closet. She looked up at herself in the old  
mirror. She saw how her skin was rougher looking, her  
hair was brittle and not as bright as it used to be, her  
teeth were beginning to yellow, the chemicals from the  
rag burned the open soars in her mouth that were  
caused by the stomach acid, her eyes were bloodshot  
and baggy, and her uniform was beginning to hang a  
little loosely on her. She did not feel any better on the  
inside come to think of it.

She walked out of the closet that led outside into the cold.  
She peered around the grassy yard and then stepped out.  
What she did not expect was the uneven steps that led  
down from the door to the sidewalk. She tripped and fell  
on her face; skinning her knees and hands in the process.  
She did not even bother to get up right away. She stayed  
there, reflecting on everything that had led to this moment.  
She thought of how her life had changed so quickly and  
only for the worse.

The girl could not help but cry. It was the only thing she  
had left that she could do. It started as an unexpected  
sob that caused her heart to leap into her throat, and  
then tears she had held back for so long came flowing  
from her sunken eyes. As defenseless as a newborn,  
she cried there on the sidewalk. Kagami did not even  
look at the owner of the hands that were helping her  
up, guiding her to the steps that had caused the fall.  
She sat down next to her unexpected help and she  
began sobbing into their shoulder. She noticed that she  
was leaning against a uniform jacket and not another  
sailor suit.

'Great another guy,' she thought to herself as she  
pulled away; trying to put up her shields again.

"Are you alright?" he asked, offering her his handkerchief.

"I'm fine," she replied harshly while pulling out her own,  
"I don't need any sympathy. I just fell." She started to  
worry if he was another of the guys that would know her  
from the bathroom stall or word of mouth that had made  
her so famous amongst the male population.

"Must have been quiet a fall," he said, noting the red marks  
on her wrists and cheek; forcing Kagami to look away and  
pull her sleeves down to hide them, "but suit yourself.  
Be more careful. It's always sad to see a pretty face cry."

'Was he just being sarcastic?' she wondered. 'No, his face  
is too sincere. Does he not know who I am?'

He left her on the steps alone and began walking back  
towards the building. He was long out of sight before  
she noticed his handkerchief on the step next to her.  
With a slight smile, she picked it up, put it in her pocket  
with her own, and walked into the building.


	25. Tin Pan Alley

Kagami was distracted for the rest of the day. She  
thought about the guy she had met, about his  
handkerchief in her pocket, but mostly about when  
she would see him again so she could return it.

For the rest of the day her thoughts wandered back to  
him. She thought about him that evening as well. She  
washed her uniform along with his token so that any  
chance meeting tomorrow would be perfect. She  
dressed her scratches and took a long bath to try and  
clear her skin up. She realized later that this was  
perhaps the first time she ever primped for a guy.

The next day had Kagami on tenterhooks as she kept  
her eyes open for the mysterious stranger; in the  
hallways and classrooms. She went into the cafeteria  
for no reason hoping to spot him. Even while waiting for  
her train to go home she also looked around the  
platformfor him.

"Are you waiting for someone Kagamin?" Konata asked.

"No," her friend replied, making a conscious effort to  
sound as casual about it as possible.

That evening, she began the preparation for the next  
day again; even dabbling in a little makeup to see if it  
would improve her worn appearance.

The next day of classes went flying by. Again, she  
was searching for him everywhere. She did not  
remember the engagement that was forced upon her.  
Kagami was too happy to think about where she was  
supposed to be and when. That is, until she saw her  
tormentor in the hallway later, giving her a cold stare.

He walked up next to her and she felt a sharp point  
against her side. He discreetly forced her outside and  
across the schoolyard. The cold air stung her skin and  
her nostrils as she breathed in heavily. He pointed her  
in the direction of an old equipment shed that sat along  
a tree line and she walked there frightened and rigid.

What was he going to do to her?

What could he really do to her?

Murders and maimings were just stories on the news right?

She did not think it could happen to her.

Her body involuntarily shivered.

When she entered the shed, she saw three other guys  
waiting. Her face was pushed against the wall and he  
said into her ear, "What did I tell you two days ago?  
Didn't I tell you to be somewhere?"

With tears already forming in her eyes, Kagami nodded  
yes. The old wooden sides of the shed were splintered  
and they scratched her cheek. He punched her in the  
back, and things began to get blurry for her. Two of the  
others grabbed her wrists and forced her to her knees,  
the third pulled her head up by her hair to look up at  
her rapist.

"I'm sorr-"

"Shut up!" he yelled, signaling one of his cronies to give  
her another punch in the kidneys.

He pointed the knife at her face. "Lick it," he commanded.  
She feared what he was going to do but feared what he  
might do if she refused even more so. She stuck her  
tongue out slightly and ran it along the backside. He  
poked her lightly with the tip and then opened his pants.

"Just remember, if you're not good I'll make you suck metal  
instead of this," he said while pulling out his already  
hardened member. He put it in her face and the smell  
repulsed her. She tried to turn away but a light kick to her  
stomach as a warning persuaded her otherwise. She shut  
her eyes, prepared herself, and opened her mouth slightly.

She wondered if this would happen three more times after  
this one.


	26. In Time

Note- Again I do not own these characters.  
Floyd is not at the keyboard at the moment, but please leave a review and Floyd will get back to you as soon as Floyd can.

-

-

-

Just as she was about to take him into her mouth,  
Kagami heard a crack. It was the kind of sound that is  
made when wood in the shape of a baseball bat makes  
contact with a human head with great and deliberate  
force. Her left arm was suddenly released. Another  
crack, and her other arm was free. Two more, and her  
hair was loose and the horrid stench that was right  
under her nose was gone.

It all happened so quickly that she did not even  
understand that she was being saved until she saw her  
abusers lying unconscious around her. She looked up at  
her savior and saw a familiar face. His eyes were wide  
and angry, and he was holding a slightly bloody  
wooden bat, but at that very moment, he was the most  
beautiful young man she had ever seen.

"You seem to be having a pretty bad week," he said.

Kagami just looked up at him dumbly. There was  
something she wanted to do but for the life of her could  
not figure out what.

"Are you alright?" he asked, as he helped her up.

Again, she said nothing, but remembered what it is she  
needed to do. She reached into her pocket and, without  
a word, held his handkerchief out to him.

He took it with a smile, "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up."

She let him walk her across the courtyard to the outside  
wash stations that were by the tracks. Kagami cleaned  
the dirt off of her knees and uniform as best she could  
and continued to look at him silently. He wet down the  
handkerchief and used it to wipe her face and dry her  
tears. Afterwards, he led her back into her building, to  
her classroom, and left her standing at the door. Not  
sure what to say, he took out a scrap piece of paper  
and scribbled something on it, and handed it to her.

"Here, if you need any help again just call," he said.

In the end, Kagami forgot to thank him, was late to class,  
and was still stuck with that damn handkerchief.


	27. Distracted

Note- I will not be able to upload for awhile, so I did some quick editing to get these next four up.  
Thanks for reading so far.  
I do not own these characters.

Something was distracting Kagami today. Konata  
noticed the change in her friend's mood almost  
instantly during one of the breaks. While Miyuki was  
trying to avoid conversation with Tsukasa as she  
constantly pried about the boy she had met in the  
library, Kagami was having nothing to do with it; she  
had been silent that ever since lunch, despite the  
multiple fights the otaku had tried to pick with her.

Could it have something to do with the cuts and  
scrapes on her legs?

Of course, Kagami was happy for Miyuki, but, at the  
moment, the busy day she had had and the piece of  
paper in her pocket next to the handkerchief were more  
important matters.


	28. Is It A Date?

"Hello."

"Hi…um…it's me. About today…"

"Is there someone else giving you a hard time?"

"Oh no, no. It's nothing like that. I just…didn't really  
thank you earlier so…I want to make it up to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…are you free sometime this weekend? Maybe we  
could go do something."

"Oh, you're going to let me take you out on a date as a  
way of saying thank you."

"No, no, no. I don't mean that at all. Well…I do kinda',  
but you wouldn't have to pay…"

"But I insist. I will see you Saturday evening at the station."

-click-

"But…"


	29. A Self Invitation

"I wonder what he's like," said Konata over the phone.

"I don't know," Tsukasa replied, "but Yuki-chan hasn't let us  
talk to him that much and she hasn't said much about him."

"I know! Let's all go over to her house so we can meet  
him and make sure he isn't some creep with bad  
intentions," Konata blurted with excitement and stars in  
her eyes.

"Yeah, that's a great idea, Kona-chan," Tsukasa replied  
with a smile.

"…and that's pretty much what we said," Konata said  
over the phone to Miyuki, "how about this Sunday?  
We could go over to study and check him out."

A bead of sweat had formed on Miyuki's forehead after  
hearing this. Though she was not particularly excited  
about her friends inviting themselves over, or their decision  
to evaluate her newfound companion, she masked this as  
she always did when her otaku friend decided to do  
anything she was not particularly keen on.

"It would be just fine if you came over, however, I'm not  
sure if he will be available that day," she said, trying to  
discourage any attempt of an intervention.

"That's fine Miyuki-chaaaan," Konata replied in a sing-song  
voice, "you just try to get him there."

That was the end of the conversation, and Miyuki placed  
the house phone back on the receiver, hung her head, and sighed.


	30. What To Wear

Kagami spent hours getting ready for her big night.  
She pulled every piece of clothing she owned out of her  
closet. Standing in front of her mirror, she put on every  
outfit, eliminated each of them, put them on again, and  
even mixed them in an attempt to get that perfect look.

"What's up with you?" her older sister, Matsuri, teased  
as she walked past her sister's room, "It's not like he's  
going to be paying attention to your clothes."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she shot back.

"Shut up Matsuri," Inori said from where she stood,  
somewhere out of sight. "Kagami just wants to look good.  
You don't have to make her upset over the whole thing."

Kagami was grateful for her older sister standing up for her,  
but she could not help but think about the underlying  
meaning of Matsuri's words. What if he was just interested  
in something else?

'No,' she thought, 'he has to be different. He saved me.'

She put on a button up shirt, tie and pants, and then  
decided against them because they made her look too  
uptight. She tried going traditional with a yukata, but  
quickly realized that was overdoing it. She settled on a  
blue blouse, a pink, light-weight fleece jacket, and a matching  
skirt. She rolled on her long white stockings and took her  
dark purple shoes to the front door to put them on.

With a deep breath, she opened the door and headed to  
the train station.


	31. A Date and a Phone Call

Note- This one is for my one reader in Japan who suddenly popped up while I was away.  
I had to take care of some things, but I should be able to start uploading these again.  
I do not own any of these characters...because that would be a form of slavery.

-

-

-

For the first time ever, Kagami felt as if she were on a  
real date. She was being treated like a lady instead of  
a one-night stand. Allowing herself to bask in this  
moment, she sat with him at the sushi bar; reveling in  
the knowledge that he liked her for her, and that he  
would not be expecting her to put out at the end of  
the evening.

Nothing they talked about was important, friends, family,  
hobbies, but she noticed how he listened to every word  
she had to say; making her the center of his universe for  
tonight. No other guy had ever looked her in the eye  
before, and they certainly never paid attention to what  
she had to say.

As they walked along together down the streets that  
were already growing dim from the setting sun, Kagami  
found herself walking taller and smiling; she truly felt happy.

Everything was going perfectly until her phone rang.

"Is that important?" he asked with a look of concern.

"I don't know the number," she answered nervously,  
thinking of all the possible things the person on the  
other end could want from her.

"Maybe someone needed to borrow a phone. It could  
be an emergency. Go ahead and answer it, I don't mind."

'Damn it. Why doesn't he leave well enough alone?'  
she thought, but, not wanting to tell him why she really  
wanted to ignore it, she answered.

"Is this Hiiragi?" came a voice on the other end.

"Yes. What do you want?"

"You for the rest of the night."

Kagami felt her blood run cold. She could feel needles  
in the tips of her fingers.

"Listen, you need to lose this number. I don't do that  
anymore," she tried to whisper without attracting too  
much attention.

"C'mon, all the guys told me how great you were.  
What's so important that you don't want to make  
some cash?"

"Listen, I'm…" was all she could say before the phone  
was taken from her hands. Her date was already on  
the line trying to figure out what the person on the  
other end was saying to upset her. She went pale at  
the horror of him finding out what she really was.

"Who is this?" he asked sharply.

"A customer, who are you?" came his reply.

"I'm Kagami's boyfriend. What do you want? What do  
you mean a 'customer'?"

'Boyfriend?' Kagami thought, 'one date and he's my  
boyfriend?' This only added to her exasperated state.  
She feared now that she would go from single to in a  
relationship to dumped all within a matter of seconds.

"Boyfriend?" the voice on the other end replied.  
"So how's that work? Do you get a cut for every job or  
has she been holding back?"

"What?" he almost yelled into the phone, "What are  
you talking about?"

"So she has been holding back. She's a slut, man," came  
a snarky reply, "you didn't know? Did you do her yet?"

He looked at Kagami now. His eyes reflected the confusion  
he felt upon hearing those words. Naturally, he did not  
want to believe some stranger without hearing her side of  
the story, but what she had said to the voice before he  
took the phone from her made him doubt her.

By his reaction, the girl was certain that he at least partially  
understood what she was so famous for. Not wanting to  
find out what he thought, Kagami ran.

She did not know where she was running to, but anywhere  
seemed like a good idea to her at that time.


	32. The End of the Innocence

Yukari Takara carried a tray of drinks up to her  
daughter's room where Miyuki and her new boyfriend  
were studying. Of course, Miyuki tried to downplay the  
situation, but her mother recognized that tone in her  
daughter's voice and gleam in her eye when she spoke  
of him. It was the same that happened to her a so  
many years ago, and Yukari hoped her daughter would  
be willing to share all of the juicy gossip with her about  
things like her first kiss.

This was Miyuki's first boyfriend after all.

As usual, a smile was on her face and she was  
humming a happy little tune as she took each step with  
a slight bounce; not big enough to upset the drinks,  
but still noticeable.

She was a naturally perky woman who had what could  
only be described as a natural adorability to her;  
one that was passed down seamlessly to her offspring.

She paused at her only child's door to reposition the tray  
when she heard Miyuki's voice coming from inside.

"…but if we do it like this we can finish together."

"No, it's weird and my mouth gets tired."

"Please. You do always finish before me."

"No I don't!"

"Please don't be offended. It's nothing to be ashamed of  
and I think it's kind of cute. I just don't want you to have  
to wait for me. I can take quite a long time."

'He finishes what first?' Yukari thought to herself innocently.

It was a moment before she realized the intensity of  
her daughter's relationship with the young man she  
met only two hours ago. The prospect of this not only  
happening right now, but also in the past terrified the  
normally stable woman. Her pupils dilated and she  
broke out in a cold sweat at the thought of her  
daughter practically begging for sex.

"It could be fun," Miyuki said, trying to convince him.

'No, not my Miyuki. I thought I taught her better then this.'

"It's embarrassing"

"I won't tell anyone you did it," she bargained.

'C'mon Yukari, time to be a parent,' she thought as she  
placed her fingers on the door, preparing for whatever  
she may see.

"Fine..."

'Not fine!' Tears began to run from her clenched eyes  
down her powdery cheeks which were now red with  
anger. 'Don't you dare touch my daughter!'

"…I'll read to you."

On the other side of the door, two fully clothed  
bookworms jumped at the sound of a loud crash in  
the hallway. Miyuki ran and threw open the door.

"Mother!" she yelled in shock at the sight of the pink-haired  
woman passed out on the floor.

-Note-

I'm not big on author's notes because I think they take away from the story, break the natural flow of reading, and, quite honestly, I believe that if I did my job right while telling the story, I should not have to justify myself further by taking from your reading time.

With that said...

I am so glad that I decided not to publish this story all at once because then tasty little morsels like this would have never been written.

I loved writing this chapter and I did so with a smile on my face the entire time. Yukari was always one of my favorite characters, and she never seemed like a sexual character, but a cute, fluffy one (episode twenty-three has a great scene with her squeezing her cheeks together that displays her 'natural adorability' beautifully). I had to put her in somewhere. I hope you enjoyed her cameo.

I came up with this after publishing chapter twenty and I could not wait to finally share it with you.

To my loyal readers...

I am so sorry. This was subpar and I think you deserve better.

I promise...this will be the only fluff in my fanfiction, and, from now on, every chapter will be fully devoted to telling the story.

Thank you for indulging me as I took this side-path.

As always, reviews are welcome. Just please keep it tasteful, even though the story is not.

Now, back to the story...


	33. Run Like Hell

Note- I do not own these characters...a fact I am sure many of you are grateful for.

-

-

-

Kagami ran deep into the nearby park. She ran as far  
as she could until the strap on her left shoe broke and  
she fell, scraping her hands and exposed knees on the  
pavement. Her head was spinning from the fall and  
humiliation she had just suffered. Once again that old  
familiar sensation was working its way up from her  
stomach like an old friend she had not seen for a long  
time come to say hello unexpectedly. She crawled to  
the edge of the path and released the sushi into a  
cluster of bushes.

She sat there, staring into the pile of vomit as the hot  
tears ran down her face. It seemed like no matter  
what she did, this was her destiny. She sat back,  
examined her wounds that were drawing bright red  
blood to the surface, and tried to compose herself.  
Just as she thought she was back under control, she  
felt two strong arms pick her up and put her back on  
her feet. She tried to look away as the tears returned.  
He led her to a park bench, sat down with her, and  
held her as she cried.

"I'm…s-s-sorry," she tried to tell him through the sobs,  
but he only held her tighter. "I didn't want you to know.  
I tried to change. I tried to change! I haven't done  
anything with anyone since I met you!" she wanted to  
die right now.

"Sshhhshshshsh," he whispered soothingly to her,  
"don't say anything. You don't need to explain now or  
ever if you don't want to. I don't care about that. I just  
want to make sure you never cry again."

'Just my luck,' the purple haired girl thought to herself,  
'I'm dating a saint.'

"You mean you're not angry with me?"

"Why should I be? You said that you stopped, right?  
Like I told you, I don't care what you used to do; I just  
care about what you do now."

"But you deserve so much better then me."

He smiled down at her and tightened his hold around her,  
"don't ever run away from me again."

She let him hold her for a little longer before he turned to  
her and said, "Let's go get those cuts cleaned."

They walked together towards the train station and  
Kagami let him lead her to his apartment to dress her wounds.


	34. Under The Influence

"C'mon, lesh do thish," Kuroi said in a tipsy slur, "leshfuck."

She was being put to bed by her sober lover who was  
currently trying to pacify the inebriated blonde.

"No, no," he answered, very amused by his girlfriend's  
antics this evening, "you've had a bit too much to drink."

Nanako pulled him down on top of her, "but I lovsh you."

He turned his head to avoid her less then pleasant breath.

"And I love you too, but you are going to need some sleep."

"You're sho good me. How can I ever repay you?"

"By going to sleep and using this trash can if you feel  
sick in the middle of the night."

"Thash no fun. You're shho hot. I wanna shhexsh you up.  
I know! I have a shh-ingle friend. Sheesh the one that  
got me the handcuffshh. She ushed them lashtime I got  
waishted to keep me from doing shomting shtupid. Lesh  
get her over here and have shome fun."

"Did you even listen to me? I want you to go to sleep  
and get some rest. You're drunk right now."

"Iyamnot!" she whined before letting out a traitorous  
hiccup.

He sighed and placed his right pointer finger on the tip  
of her nose. Entranced, Nanako watched as he used it  
to make smooth circles in front of her face. They  
gradually grew larger and larger and moved faster and  
faster with each rotation until she started feeling very dizzy.  
Unable too keep up with him, she grew tired.

He snapped his fingers, and she went out cold.

He kissed her on the forehead with a smile.

"I hate having to do that."


	35. Good Love is Hard to Find

He walked her to her station and paused. He looked  
around the abandoned platform for any possible  
witnesses and then at Kagami. His face told her that  
he wanted to ask something, but could not bring  
himself to do it.

"Listen," he began, "I was wondering…"

'Great,' She worried, 'he's going to want the same thing  
all the others wanted.'

"What?" she asked, with a bit of remorse that this  
relationship would be nothing more than another one  
night stand.

"Would you mind if I asked you…for a kiss?" This took the  
long haired girl completely off guard. She never expected that.

"I understand if you think that's a bit much," he added quickly,  
noticing the shocked look of his date.

'A bit much? Does he not understand what the guys used to  
ask for, and get, on dates with me?'

"No," Kagami said, "no I wouldn't mind." She prepared by  
closing her eyes, leaning in, and slightly pressing her lips  
together slightly.

What she got was a light peck on the cheek that left her  
confused and a little dissatisfied. Her look of displeasure  
made him worry that he had ruined a simple kiss.

"Did I do something wrong?"

'Aren't you a gentleman.'

"No," she said, "It's just that…I was expecting something  
more…like this." With that, Kagami stood on the front of  
her feet, and gave him a kiss of her own. It was a soft  
and slow kiss that he would taste on his lips for the rest of  
the evening.

Her train pulled in and she got on quickly; leaving him with just a memory.


	36. Worse Then a Hangover

Note- No complaints so far about the formatting so I'll keep it up.  
Again, I own nothing...which means I am a hobbo.

Nanako woke up Sunday afternoon with a terrible  
headache. The light streaming in from the open shades  
did not help the situation either. As she moved to pull  
the blanket over her head, she felt the handcuffs  
restraining her. It all seemed so familiar the way in  
which her hands were bound to the headboard.  
After a brief look around, her eyes focused on her  
boyfriend sitting on a chair next to her.

"I'm too hung-over to play any games right now,"  
she moaned sullenly.

"Oh, we're not playing any games. I'm very serious  
about what I'm about to do."

He placed the handcuff key down next to a brown paper  
bag on the bedside table and removed a large bottle of  
rum. Kuroi cringed at the sight of more alcohol. He set  
the bottle on the nightstand with a loud thump and,  
after seeing her shrink away from the noise, held up  
the bag and crumpled it loudly, forcing her to squirm in  
protest.

"You're not going to make me drink that are you?" she asked.

"Oh no, this is not for you," he answered in a tone that  
was sickly sweet, "I'm going to make you feel the way I  
do every time you go on one of your little benders."

She gave him a confused look, but, again, looked away  
when he slammed a glass down next to the bottle.

"I've only had a few tastes of alcohol before in my life  
so I should get pretty sick after this."

He poured the intoxicating liquid into the glass slowly.  
The noise was like a pounding tidal wave in her ears,  
but Nanako watched with eyes wide in astonishment.  
He stopped when the rum almost reached the rim of  
the glass.

"You're not supposed to drink that much at once,"  
she protested.

He lifted the glass to his lips as if she had said nothing;  
drinking the contents in large gulps. She could only  
gawk as he forced the drink down his throat.

The glass was slammed back on the table and he began  
to sway in his seat; already sick from the alcohol that  
was invading his system. They sat in silence as he  
tried to let the initial shock pass over him. Again, the  
bottle was lifted to fill the glass.

"Stop! You've proven your point," she said while fighting  
her restraints.

The glass was emptied one more time and, again, a brief  
period of silence, save for the woman still struggling  
with her ropes, followed.

This time, the bottle was not refilled because he was  
beginning to lose the motor skills required to do so,  
and he settled for lifting the bottle to his lips to drink  
the remainder.

"No! Stop it! You're going to hurt yourself!"

The ropes were now quite loose and the bottle was almost empty.


	37. Miyuki's Grassy Knoll

The three girls stepped off the train and headed  
towards Miyuki's house. It was an unusually warm day  
for this time of year, and Konata led the way as they  
approached a large residence surrounded by a brick wall.

Boldly, the short, blue-haired girl walked through the  
open gate, rang the doorbell, and waited for an answer.  
It was not a long wait before she decided that this was  
taking too much time, and walked around the house  
with the purple-haired twins in tow. As they rounded  
the corner, they spotted them.

Miyuki and her new friend were sitting on the lawn on a  
blanket reading together. Konata was practically  
bursting at the seams from this. A smile that could not  
possibly have been contained was spreading across  
her face and she began jumping up and down excitedly.  
She then pulled her friends down behind a small knoll  
that hid them from sight.

"I hope my friends don't give you too much trouble when  
they get here," Miyuki was saying.

"It's perfectly alright," he said with a hint of nervous  
laughter behind his words, "I'm sure they just want to  
find out more about me. You know, like…the things…  
you already know about me," he said with a smile.  
Miyuki blushed at this and looked away.

"What do you know about me?" he asked with some concern.

"Well," the meganekko began without looking up,  
"I know that we're both interested in many of the same  
things like reading and that…" she paused to look at him  
before continuing, "…that I think you really like me and  
I like you," she said with a little smile.

They sat there staring at each other; their lips gradually  
drifting closer and closer to each other as if drawn by  
some invisible force.

"Why aren't they kissing?" Konata yelled in a whisper.  
"They need to kiss right now!"

The three girls had been lying on their stomachs with  
their heads resting on their hands. Kagami and  
Tsukasa had been watching contentedly but Konata  
was growing more and more frustrated by her inert friend.

"If they won't do anything I'm going to make them,"  
she decided and began to rise to her feet.

Kagami had been taking in the entire scene with a smile on  
her lips and a sparkle in her eyes. Without looking up, she  
reached out, grabbed her friend's arm, pulled her back  
down to earth, rested her hands on top of Konata's head,  
placed her chin on top of them, and held the blue-haired girl  
there in order to keep the excited otaku, who was now  
flailing about excitedly beneath her, from disturbing the  
perfect setting before them.

As the two grew closer and closer, their lips pursed together  
in preparation for the kiss; they both closed their eyes and swallowed hard.

It would have been magical if it had actually happened.

Unfortunately, their glasses clicked together just before they  
could finish moving in and they both pulled away quickly in  
embarrassment. Their faces were bright red and neither  
could look at the other.

Konata's head practically exploded.


	38. Cleansing

Nanako was free of the ropes as the last drops of rum  
passed his lips. She grabbed the handcuff key off the  
table, released herself, and then was immediately on him;  
pulling him off the chair and dragging him out of the room.  
There was no need for such force, however, because  
he was far too weak to fight back.

She pulled him into the restroom and moved him over to  
the toilet into a position she knew all too well. With her  
left hand she held his head by the hair and used her  
right to stick her fingers down his throat. She held it  
there until she felt the warm vomit in the back of his  
mouth. He threw up so violently which forced his  
girlfriend to look away until the attacks had passed.

When he finished, she started the procedure over again;  
intent on purging the poison from his body.

Content with her work, Kuroi reached over for a towel  
and used it to wipe his mouth and her hand. She  
flushed the commode and then held her lover's head  
to her heart.

"Stupid!" she scolded with tears in her eyes as she  
kissed his forehead possessively; tasting the sweat that  
had formed on his brow, "haven't you ever heard of  
alcohol poisoning? You could have killed yourself if I couldn't get free."

"How can you drink that stuff?" he asked weakly,  
still shaking from the ordeal.

"I'm sad to say you get used to it after awhile."

She rocked him in her arms until he fell asleep.


	39. She Knew

"Isn't she ashamed to be wearing that?"

"She probably doesn't care. No sense of divine retribution."

"C'mon, maybe she's trying to change. Leave her alone."

"Are you kidding? People like that don't change and  
they don't get better by pretending."

Kagami refused to cry. Acting as if she could not hear  
their whispers, the young maiden waited for them to pass.  
She stared down at her miko's robes that seemed to  
become more and more uncomfortable the longer she  
stood there. Suddenly, the act of sweeping up the family  
shrine became an unbearable crime; everything within the  
temple had become tainted with her touch. She looked  
around at the religious wall hangings and sacred relics  
which were placed here and there throughout the shrine.

"I'm not the same," she whispered, partly to herself and  
partly to the temple's inanimate occupants, "I am not the same.  
I'm changing."

Though she felt this, her body seemed to think otherwise,  
and she fought to hold back the tears.

"Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked.  
Kagami had not realized her sister had entered.

"Are you okay? Did they say something?"

"It's nothing Tsukasa, just leave me alone."

Tsukasa turned to leave, dejected, but then stopped short and  
turned around quickly to look at her sister.

"You know sis, I'm not as dumb as you may think," she began sharply,  
suddenly finding her voice after years of softly spoken words.  
"You think I don't get asked questions at school? How many  
times I've had to refuse to give out your number or make an  
appointment? It kinda hurts that you don't want to talk to me about  
what's been going on." All of these words spilled from her like a  
sewer hole. They were painful and unwanted by the guilty party.  
Having said her peace, the short-haired miko turned to walk away  
with tears forming in her eyes.

"Tsukasa, wait." Kagami did not know what to say to this.  
She looked into her sister's eyes that had once shone with  
respect and admiration for her sister, but were now clouded and  
murky as they gazed at her.

Kagami fell into her sister's arms needing, for the first time, to be comforted by her twin.


	40. Harsh Medicine

The musician awoke in a dark room, just fading to a  
shade of blue as the sun was setting. He did not  
remember getting into bed, but he did have some faint  
idea as to the cause of his pounding headache.

The lamp next to the bed clicked on and he was  
blinded by the unforgiving light that burned his corneas.  
His eyes focused and the pounding in his head  
subsided a little. He saw his girlfriend in the chair he  
had occupied a few hours ago.

Or maybe it was days.

He could not be sure.

"How are we feeling?" Nanako asked in a cheerful but  
soft tone. She was sporting her cat-like grin and her  
fang was protruding as if to mock him.

He only managed a weak groan.

"You really gave me a fright you know?" she continued  
in a voice dripping sweet with honey. "If you honestly  
get that worried each time I drink, then I guess  
I'm going to have to quit won't I?"

Again, he could only groan at her.

"Are you going to make it?"

"Ifeelte-i-ble," he mumbled to her.

"That's called a hangover sweetie. There's lots of  
things that take the edge off a little like coffee or  
sports drinks, but sometimes the best thing to do  
is let it run its course."

He buried his face in the pillow, not wanting to hear  
her cheerful advice right now.

"You know what's worse then a hangover?"

He looked at her with one eye and let out another groan.  
It was a different from the other groans. Those were  
groans of acknowledgement. This was a groan of inquiry.

"It's when people know you have a hangover," she said,  
still using her nurturing voice, "and they take advantage of it."

He looked at her in bewilderment as she locked him into  
the handcuffs which were already securely tied to the  
headboard in a way to ensure that he would be held  
prisoner until his mistress chose to release him.  
She kissed him passionately before sitting back down.

"I love you, but I don't really like you right now. It hurt  
watching you poison yourself, but I guess that's the  
point you wanted to make," she leaned in towards her boyfriend.

"Still, I'm really pissed at you for doing something that  
stupid and making me worry," Kuroi said with the smile  
still plastered on her face as she leaned back in the chair  
and lifted up a deep metal pot with her right hand from  
where it had rested on the floor.

The captive opened his mouth to speak but was silenced  
by a stern look from her eyes which contrasted her perfect smile.

"And since you're in no position to fight me, I'm going to help  
you the way you helped me and make sure you never do anything  
like that again," her voice began to change to a wicked,  
demonically possessed snarl as the teacher revealed a  
metal ladle with her left hand.

A look of realization crossed his face as she stood up.

"This is for your own good baby. So hold still," the smile  
melted into a scowl, her fang stuck out violently, and fire  
blazed in her slanted eyes as she held out the  
upturned pot and drew her left hand back,  
"and I'll make you feel all better."


	41. Take Two

About a week after this ordeal with Miyuki, Kagami  
was sneaking out of the school. She had to avoid her  
friends altogether after classes were finished in order  
to dodge the jabs that Konata was sure to have  
waiting for her.

They met by the back entrance of the school.

"Umm…before we go…did you take care of that…"

"Yes, don't worry. You are off of the wall, but you still  
may want to change your number."

"Of course…thank you," she said softly.

"What would you like to do?" he asked. They had  
decided to get a drink and talk before starting the  
study session.

"Well, there's a coffee shop nearby," she said, "we  
could go there and then go to the library."

As they ordered their drinks, Kagami casually made  
sideways glances towards the cake display. When he  
went to pick up the drinks, he returned with the piece  
that she had been eyeing. Needless to say, Kagami was  
delighted when he placed it in front of her. She stared at  
it for an unusual amount of time, which prompted him to  
cut a piece off with a fork, and gently poke it into her  
slightly open mouth.

"I really shouldn't," she said after swallowing, "I'm  
trying to watch my weight and-" she was cut off by  
another piece going into her mouth.

This was only half true. While she was trying to keep  
her weight down, she also did not want to eat in front  
of him if he was not. It made her self-conscious.

"Thank you," was all she managed after swallowing, and  
she finished her coffee and cake in silence. The way he  
could read her body language impressed her. She felt  
comfortable around him; a comfort she had not felt for  
a long time.

As they studied in the library, she found it hard to keep  
her eyes on the book. She would let her attention drift,  
whenever she could, to her date across from her. More  
then once, he caught her and she would quickly look  
back down with a blush on her face. They continued  
this game of cat and mouse for several minute before  
he leaned over and kissed her.


	42. More Then That

This time it was different. Kagami was not doing this  
because she felt some desperate need to have human  
contact; she was doing this because she truly cared  
for the person with her and she believed that he  
cared for her. He laid her gently onto the bed,  
kissing her all the while.

"I love you."

"No! Don't say that. That's what the first guy said and  
he never spoke to me again afterwards."

"You know I'll stop the moment you ask me to, right?"

"Yes, yes," his girlfriend replied quickly, "keep going."

He ran his hand up her thigh and under her skirt;  
stopping just before he got to her thin undergarments.  
She began to feel herself grow warmer and more in  
need of his touch.

She pushed him away quickly. "Don't drag this out.  
I want this enough as it is," she told him impatiently.

"Yes, but you're my first and I want to take my time with  
you," he replied while untying her neckerchief.  
She sighed as he slipped it out from around her uniform  
flap and placed it on the nightstand.

"You don't have to remind me y'know."

"Sit up," he commanded. She obeyed with a look of  
frustration on her face.

"Now raise your arms," he said. She did so to humour  
him and he lifted the uniform top over her head,  
revealing a pink bra underneath. He pushed her onto  
her back and pulled her skirt off; leaving her with just  
her bra, matching underwear, and socks. He looked  
down at her, examining her every feature. His eyes  
traced the curves of her legs up to her buttocks, her  
sides as they formed into her arms, her petite breasts  
hidden beneath fabric, and the soft curves of her  
already blushing face.

"There're not big, but they're all I've got so deal with it,"  
she warned while crossing her hands over her chest,  
raising her defenses once again.

"They're perfect," he said with a smile on his face,  
"you're so beautiful."

'He sure knows how to layer it on,' Kagami thought,  
already feeling herself growing redder, 'why are stupid  
lines like this working?' Slowly, she lowered her arms.

She pushed up to receive his kiss and realized he was  
still dressed. Her hands fell to work on the buttons of  
his uniform top. He did not resist her advance and as  
soon as they were undone, he pulled it off and threw  
it to the floor along with his undershirt. She then got to  
work on his belt and as soon as she had the zipper  
down, he pulled off his pants; leaving just his boxers.  
Satisfied with her work, Kagami sat back staring at him.  
He was surprisingly fit. The well toned muscles of his  
arms and legs led to a firm chest and stomach.

"Like what you see?"

"Yes," she replied absent-mindedly, still examining his body.

"Come here," he said and she inched towards him slowly.  
He reached behind her, fumbled with the clasp of her  
bra for a few moments but eventually had the cloth  
removed and discarded. He took a chance to admire her  
newly exposed area before pushing her on her back  
once again and pulling her panties off. Kagami let out  
a hiss when the cold air touched her. He leaned down  
and gave her a few light strokes with his tongue before  
crawling up to look her in the eye.

"Now, Kagami, I want you to look into my eyes and  
don't look down no matter what."

'Must be ashamed of his size,' she thought, 'oh well,  
I guess it's no different then me with my breasts.'

She looked up at him as he removed his underwear.  
She heard him fumbling with a condom, and then he  
pushed his knee up against her crotch and rubbed it  
against her. She reveled in this sensation.

That is, until he started trying to force his knee into her.

"What are you…" she started to yell looking down. Her  
eyes widened and, pushing with her elbows, she moved  
away quickly towards the head of the bed. "No way!"  
she exclaimed still staring down at him. As it turned out,  
he was not ashamed of his size, nor was he using his knee.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "I thought we decided to  
go through with this," he said as if nothing out of the  
ordinary had happened.

"I agreed to let you do me not violate me with a  
baseball bat!" she yelled back at him while closing her  
legs and bringing them up close to her body as if for  
protection; her eyes were still wide and she was visibly  
shaking. He could not help but laugh at this.

"I told you not to look down," he teased as he moved  
towards her again.

'The jerk was going to try and do it,' she thought while  
shrinking from his advances.

"No," she said, her eyes still clenched shut, "this is not  
happening. We'll do other stuff, but you'll tear me apart  
with that."

A grin crossed his face. "Then let me take care of you first,"  
he said slowly. He grabbed her legs, pulled them apart gently,  
and lowered his mouth to her loins again.

Before long, a strange and completely new sensation  
came over Kagami. She was feeling a rush of excitement  
which was building quickly with each stroke of his tongue.  
was taking over every part of her brain capable of reason  
and Kagami hated it. She hated not having control of this  
situation but was gradually allowing herself to be swept  
away in its tide. Air was entering her lungs at an irregular  
pace and her heart was racing. Moans left her parted lips  
which were begging for more.

Suddenly, the wave broke. The beautiful crest it had formed  
came crashing down and she let out a long moan as she  
climaxed. Her eyes were shut and her teeth were clenched.  
She almost seemed to be crying.

"Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?" he asked,  
worried that this had hurt her in some way.

Her breath and ability to speak returned to her slowly,  
and she looked her boyfriend in the eyes.

"I'm alright," she began with a smile on her face, "It's just  
that…I've never had an orgasm before." She brought him  
close to her and placed his head against her chest. They  
stayed that way for a long time, listening to each other's  
breathing and the soft, mellow music which was coming  
from another apartment.


	43. A Blues Man

Note- I have not heard from Darwise lately. I wonder if my writing has kept up with his/her expectations.  
If you are still reading, this one goes out to you.  
I do not own these characters.

-

-

-

The musician put his guitar in the case and lit the  
candle that sat on his kotatsu with care. He chuckled  
at the thought of trying to make this a fancy ordeal.  
He tried to make the small apartment romantic for the  
evening, but there was only so much he could do with  
what he had. Just a one room apartment with a small  
kitchen and a bathroom was all he could afford, but he  
made due. His room was bare, save for the kotatsu, a  
thirty-watt amplifier, his guitar, and a western-style  
futon that folded from his couch to his bed which was  
currently in the later position in preparation for tonight.

He enjoyed his simple lifestyle and did not mind being  
without some luxuries. Nanako did not seem to mind  
either. She was never interested in the where he  
could afford to live or the fact that he would not be  
able to lavish her with expensive gifts. She did,  
however, complain that the metal frame of the futon  
made a bit too much noise. The meal he had prepared  
was not extravagant either, but it was something he  
could manage and hoped it would be to her liking.

This evening in particular was special. The school year  
was ending and Nanako had been attending teaching  
conferences all week, spending the nights in a hotel  
where the teachers were meeting, going to classes,  
more conferences afterwards, and then back to the  
hotel room where she would collapse from the long day;  
leaving them no time together at all until this evening.  
He wanted to make tonight perfect for her.

A hard, uneven knock at the door broke the silence.  
Going over to it, he thought about everything he had  
planned and how he could make it all run smoothly.  
Little did he know all of his preparations would be for  
not. The door opened quickly, unaware of the tempest  
behind it.

The blonde that stood before him was not a happy one.  
She was hunched forward as if about to fall over, her  
favorite double-breasted pantsuit she wore was  
disheveled and wrinkled, her hair was frayed and falling  
out of its blue bow, and her ordinarily shining clear eyes  
were bloodshot and cloudy. Her right hand was carrying  
a case, an overnight bag was slung over her shoulder,  
and her left hand was clenched. She stepped across the  
threshold with purpose towards her boyfriend. Naturally,  
he was worried about her condition, but this did not stop  
him from backing away from her advance. As soon as she  
entered, she put down her parcels, slammed the door shut,  
turned around, and locked it.

"Do you know what I've been through this past week?"  
she asked dryly, staring at the lock.

"Uh-,"

"Do you know what I've been through this past week?"  
she repeated, this time looking at him with eyes that  
had suddenly become animalistic. "The long meetings,  
the boring lectures, the empty hotel bed," she said,  
enlightening him to the conditions of her trip, "I bought  
three vibrators trying to find one that was strong  
enough but none of them worked for me. I love you and  
I respect you, but if you don't play along tonight, I'm  
going to use this," Nanako pulled a long piece of cotton  
rope out of her bag and held it up, "and I swear I am  
going to hurt you." The intense glow in Kuroi's eyes  
was already growing stronger.

"Are you going to do as I say?" she hissed, wrapping  
one end of the rope around her left hand and  
stretching it warningly with the other. That fang  
protruded from her mouth again as she awaited his response.

He nodded quickly.

"Good, things will be better for you that way. Pull the  
futon against the wall." He did as he was told; she  
walked up to it and pulled the thin mattress off and  
onto the floor.

"Sit down."

He did and she mounted him. There was something he  
was forgetting to say but he couldn't remember. The  
candlelight flickering on her face reminded him.

"C-curry," was all he managed as he pointed to the table.

"That can wait," she replied, "besides, I've heard it'll  
taste better in the morning."

With that, she pushed him down onto the mattress and  
placed a pillow under his head. Before he knew it, they  
were both stripped and Nanako was furiously stroking him  
with her silk thong. He watched her in disbelief and she  
forced him to finish much sooner then he had planned.  
A weeks worth of white semen pumped into the thin  
piece of cloth which was now being used to wipe him clean.

"Honestly," she griped, "it doesn't even look like you  
used that photo I gave you. And I went through all that  
trouble to make it."

"I know," he lamented, picturing the naughty photograph  
she left him, "but I look at it and I just feel lonely."

"Well played. Now that you're taken care of," the  
blonde said, tossing the soiled underwear aside while  
trying to keep him from going soft, "let's focus a bit on me."

She could be a little greedy and selfish in bed. He loved  
this about her and the fact that she would often feel  
guilty later on meant that Nanako would frequently find  
interesting ways to apologize; breakfast in bed served  
by a nude maid, an exciting new piece of lingerie,  
cosplaying as a schoolgirl again, which just happened  
to be his favorite, even treating him to a full strip tease  
followed by an entire night of sexual servitude to  
make-up for, what they would later jokingly refer to as,  
'the cooking pot incident.'

How could he not forgive her?

She gave him a playful look while rolling a sheep-skin  
condom down over him, her favorite. They had spent  
several nights and tried many brands while finding the  
right kind. These were perfect; not too thick, not too  
thin, they did not irritate her skin after during their  
little marathons, and, most importantly, the very sight  
of them excited her.

Not that they would have been devastated by a  
sudden pregnancy, but they were enjoying themselves  
too much to at the moment. If a child did occur, they  
would handle it then and do everything they could to  
prevent it for now.

She attacked him with a violent fervor which he had  
grown accustomed to, but, unlike previous encounters  
where there was rhythm to the chaos, she was terribly  
unfocused this night. He knew that she was feeling  
pressured; her usually smooth motions were rushed  
and uneven. She was trying too hard and he could tell.

Tears of frustration were already welling in her eyes  
when he stopped her and rolled her over onto her back.  
The blonde resisted at first, fighting him for control, but  
soon gave up, shifted onto her back, and looked up to  
him with longing eyes. Without a word, he kissed her,  
and then started giving her the attention she had been  
denied for so long. With their lips still pressed together,  
his fingers ran along her sides up to her breasts where  
he fondled them softly and rolled her nipples between  
each finger. His lover tried to thrust back, but he forced  
her pelvis back down and stopped; he gave her a look  
that told her to stay still, and then continued.

Nanako came silently, and let out a breath that seemed  
to take a great burden with it. She lay back to bask in it,  
but she was interrupted when her world was turned  
upside down again. He rolled her onto her stomach and  
was trying to bring her knees underneath her. Taking up  
on his cue, she did so on her own, and he gently entered  
her from behind.

This was new to her; it was different and exciting. She  
resisted the urge to grind against him and, instead,  
hugged the pillow and buried her face in it. This time, her  
orgasm was accompanied by loud moans which were  
muffled by the cushion. He could hear his name followed  
by what may have been an 'I love you' filtering through the  
stuffing. Three more thrusts and he joined her. He had  
waited a long time too after all.

He pulled out slowly and gently, so as not to disturb her,  
pulled off the condom, laid down next to her, and waited  
for his beloved to come back down. After she stopped  
shaking, she pulled in close to him and rested her head  
on his shoulder. Her long, blonde hair flowed out around  
her and covered him in a blanket of shimmering gold.

"I thought I would be okay without you. I missed you  
so much it hurt," Nanako whispered in a husky voice.  
"You're coming with me next time," she proclaimed as  
she closed her eyes.

They fell asleep together just like that.


	44. What Can and Cannot be Done

Kagami lay motionless next to her sleeping partner.  
Her mind began to wander and it soon fell upon the  
now flaccid piece of flesh that rested against her thigh.  
She began to feel inadequate when compared to him.  
He had waited for her, been kind, gentle, affectionate,  
and, most importantly, understanding.

'I couldn't even suck him off,' she reflected.

It was true; she had tried but could barely fit the head  
into her mouth. Despite her efforts, her teeth still  
scraped against his skin making the ordeal slightly  
unpleasant for him. In the end, he settled for Kagami  
working him over with her soft, lotioned hands, but she  
could tell he was not completely satisfied, even if he  
would not admit it.

'Stupid me,' she thought, 'he's everything a girl could  
want in a guy. He's cute, affectionate, and…well  
endowed…while I'm his tiny-chested, whore of a  
girlfriend who can't even make him cum.'

This was the last straw for her; she reached down and  
began massaging him with one hand and herself with  
the other. With any luck, he would awaken to a nice  
surprise. When she felt that they were both ready, she  
pushed him slightly onto his back, hovered over the  
head of his penis and began using it to prod at her  
entrance. She took back her previous statement;  
right now she could only wish for the baseball bat.

At this same time, her boyfriend was having an amazing  
dream. Kagami was gently massaging him and teasing him  
with her crotch. His excitement only grew when he  
opened his eyes and saw his dream become a reality. He  
saw her trying to force his member inside. Her face  
revealed a hint of pain as she tried desperately to impale  
herself on him.

After finally working the tip in, she fell forward onto her  
hands; the sweat of her labor forming little beads on her  
brow and dripping onto his chest. She looked down and  
grew slightly depressed at how little she had accomplished.

"You don't have to do this," he said, reassuringly.

"Shut up!" she retorted as she tried to force more inside.  
She started to let some anger and frustration show on  
her face. She settled on sliding what little she could in  
and out in an attempt to pleasure him. He laid back and  
let his girlfriend have her own way; that was all he could do.

'And I was worried I would be too loose for him,' she  
thought to herself, 'I'm kinda glad he isn't my first.'

As Kagami moved, she found herself relaxing a little, and,  
without knowing it, had managed to take half of him inside  
of her. His low moans encouraged her, and as her  
confidence grew she was able to go further and further  
down his shaft until, after her last thrust, he felt pure bliss  
and she felt his testicles against her bottom.

In shock, she looked down to confirm that he was  
indeed buried completely up to the hilt. He did not  
realize this however; he was enjoying the gift that his  
girlfriend had given him. With her boyfriend still inside,  
Kagami collapsed onto him, drenched in perspiration  
and gasping for air, only to be greeted by a kiss. Her  
violet eyes stared up at him, seeking approval for what  
she had just done.

'Did I do well?' her eyes seemed to ask.

'She works so hard to make me happy,' he thought,  
'she deserves something special.'

"Your turn," he said, trying to roll her over onto her back.

"No!" she squeaked. She was, after all, still worried  
that he could hurt her, especially if he were to get  
really excited.

"I mean…no," she said again, this time in a calmer voice,  
"that was for you. You've already given me more then I deserve."

"Just relax," he told her as he pushed her onto her back,  
"I'll be careful. I won't hurt you. Don't worry."

'He really can read my mind,' she thought to herself.

They started again slowly, gradually building up to a  
steady rhythm. It really was not as bad as Kagami had  
thought. He was careful to avoid moving too quickly and  
to support himself to keep his weight from crushing her.  
Her worries were beginning to melt away as she  
relaxed more and more.

"Yes," she moaned after closing her eyes and allowing  
herself to be swept away, "yes, yes…please…fuck me harder."

Things happened quickly after she said these words;  
he stopped, pulled out, rolled her onto her stomach,  
and gave her a stinging swat on the behind all,  
it seemed, in one fluid motion.

She lay there one her stomach for a few seconds  
feeling like a chastised child.

"What the hell was that for?" she yelled, turning her  
head towards him. This was answered by another swat.  
Tears started forming in her eyes as the burning  
sensation set in. He rolled her onto her back and forced  
her to look at him.

"Listen carefully," he said with a stern look on his face.  
He was holding her arms down to her sides with firmly  
clenched hands, "we are not 'fucking'. Do you understand?  
You used to 'fuck' with the other jerks that paid you or  
forced you to do this. I don't care what you call what  
we're doing right now, but I refuse to let you group me  
in with the other lowlifes. I am not, nor will I ever be,  
'fucking' you."

Dumbstruck, Kagami could only look up at him. He  
genuinely looked angered by this. In fact, the only time  
she had ever seen him this angry, she was not on the  
receiving end.

"Next," he continued, giving her a brief but forceful kiss,  
"I don't want you to swear anymore Kagami. You're so  
much prettier when you don't."

She stared up at him silently. The pressure around her  
biceps was beginning to cut off the circulation to her  
hands and she felt a prickly sensation in each fingertip.

"You said I deserved someone better. Well I want you.  
So if you still think I should have someone better, then  
you need to start making yourself that person."

Nobody had ever cared about what she said before.  
The other guys either wanted her to say the dirtiest  
things possible or absolutely nothing at all. She felt  
warm inside and she felt a pang in her heart which  
was welcomed happily. She realized he really did care  
about her; in every way.

"Then do you mind," she started, shyly, already  
blushing a bright shade of crimson, "do you mind if I  
say that you're…'making love'…to me?" She looked up  
at him with pleading eyes that were filled with hope  
and fear of rejection.

"I would like that," he told her with a smile.

"Then make love to me," she said as the pain in her  
chest subsided, "love me."

He kissed her on the forehead before entering her again,  
slowly. It was not long before she was lost in the heat  
of the moment. He whispered her name constantly into  
her ear and ran his fingers over her soft body.

"Love me," she whispered, "love me."

When she finished, she felt as if her life was now complete.  
He rolled back over so that she was on top, and Kagami  
rested her head on his chest with him still inside.

They held each other for a few minutes, just enjoying the  
silence which filled the room.

"I wasn't wearing a condom," he reminded her.

"I know," she said dreamily, "I wouldn't mind if you…"  
her last thought was broken by a soft yawn as she drifted  
off to sleep. It was almost nine o'clock; Kagami would have  
a lot to explain to her parents when she showed up late  
that evening, but she did not mind that at the moment.  
She could sleep for another hour.

He could only look down at her, ponder the meaning of  
her broken statement, and then kiss her on the forehead  
before falling asleep himself.


	45. Needs

Nanako was an angel in the candlelight. Her golden  
hair reflected the flickering beam which gave her a holy  
aura. He had awoken because he needed to use the  
bathroom, but was unable to move because of the  
sleeping beauty on top of him. So he took this time to  
examine her restful state carefully. He looked at her  
sleeping form and reflected on how such a peaceful  
looking woman could be so demanding. He enjoyed it  
of course, but he did fear what was to come; if it was  
true what they said and women really did peak sexually  
in their thirties, then he would be fighting to keep up  
with her in three years.

'That's funny,' he thought to himself, 'already thinking  
three years ahead.'

Their relationship had already begun to smooth out.  
Sex was not as prevalent as it had been at first, but  
they certainly had not slowed down to a crawl. What  
had become more plentiful was the pillow talk  
afterwards which was followed less and less often  
with another round of lovemaking. They were able to  
share their emotions freely at anytime.

"Something wrong?" a slightly irritated blonde asked.  
"You've been awake for about five minutes now."

"I thought you were asleep. How'd you know I woke up?"

"You're breathing changed when you woke up and I  
can't sleep if you can't. Now tell me what's wrong so we  
can fix it. I'm very tired and I have classes tomorrow."

"I need to use the...uh."

"Well go," she mumbled, moving to let him up, "just get  
back here quickly."

He hurried to the restroom and closed the door. While there,  
he mulled over what she had just said to him. He realized  
the importance of it; she could not sleep without him there.  
He did not want to read too far into this, but he felt good  
knowing that she needed him.

Returning to the bed, and the arms of his waiting lover,  
he thought of how she needed him, how she could have  
found someone else to satisfy her desires while she was  
away on business but chose not to, and, most of all, how  
lucky he was to have found her. As Nanako returned to her  
place next to him, he took a few more seconds to admire  
her, and then tried to clear his mind of all things so that  
his love could get some sleep.


	46. Is Kagami Still Kagami?

Note- In case you did not catch the first few times I said it: I do not own Lucky Star or the characters.

They walked together until they were just in sight of  
the Hiiragi household.

"Remember what I told you tonight," he said to her,  
"no more swearing, and please don't worry about  
your weight. You really look beautiful and nothing  
could happen that would make me think otherwise."

She smiled at him, gave him a peck on the cheek,  
and ran up the path to her front door.

Kagami walked silently to school the next day with  
Tsukasa and Konata. Her mind was elsewhere,  
however. She was still thinking about what had  
happened the night before.

"What do you think Kagami?" Konata asked, snapping  
her friend out of her daydream.

"Huh?"

"Weren't you listening? Ms. Kuroi has been pretty  
crabby lately. Do you think there's trouble with her  
boyfriend?"

"What are you talking about? What boyfriend?" Kagami  
asked, truly puzzled by her friend's interrogation.

"Where have you been? I've been talking about this all  
week. I think Ms. Kuroi has a boyfriend," Konata said  
quickly, "she was really happy two weeks ago, but all  
this past week she's been on edge." Kagami still looked  
confused.

"Are you okay? You've been really quite and you're  
walking funny today," the short schoolgirl noted.

Kagami quickly looked away.

"I'm fine," she said, a little more meekly then usual.

"Ooooh," Konata began, her insults and jabs already  
formulating in her mind.

"I said I was fine," Kagami said again in her usual tone  
of voice, "my leg just hurts a little." She began to  
wonder if her limp was really that noticeable.

Konata wanted to press the matter, but lately it was no  
fun to tease her once easily flustered friend. She had  
been so distant the past few months. However, it  
seemed that Kagami had been happier as well lately.

'I bet a boy has something to do with it,' the blue-haired girl thought.

"Sis," the younger twin chimed in.

"What is it Tsukasa?"

"Your hair's looking really good today," she began, "and  
your eyes and skin look better then they have for a long time."

Kagami blushed a little at the compliment.

"I've been getting more sleep lately, that's all," she answered.

'But sleep with who I wonder,' was Konata's silent reply.


	47. Does it Have a Receipt?

As his girlfriend finished getting ready for classes,  
the musician threw out the curry and then took the  
time to examine one of the items she carried in with  
her the evening before.

"Uh, what is this?" the musician asked with much  
interest. He was looking at the old, brown case she  
had brought in with her. It definitely looked like a  
guitar case. It was that shape and size. The musician  
knew what might be in it as well; the exact make and  
model. However, he was not one to anticipate what  
could be.

Life had taught him that.

Handing it to him she asked, "Why don't you find out yourself?"

He laid the heavy case on the kotatsu and undid each  
clasp that held the lid down. Upon opening the battered  
lid, he saw exactly what he had expected. It was an old,  
faded guitar made of solid mahogany. Everything about  
it was perfect from the controls to the gently aged  
cherry finished.

Nanako watched his reaction to this with a grin. She  
loved the way his mouth hung open in amazement.  
He picked up the relic carefully and ran his fingers over  
the cool surface. Suddenly he stopped and set it back  
in the case.

"What is this?" he asked again.

"It's for you of course."

"No," he said, "no, this…this is a 19-," he lifted it up to  
feel the neck, "a '59. I…I can't accept this."

"Yes you can," she said coolly.

"Do you know how much this is worth?"

"Fifty-thousand American," again, her voice was calm,  
almost cocky.

"Where did you…"

"Let's just say that you're not the first musician I ever  
dated and leave it at that."

"But it's a vintage Le…"

"That I am giving to you," she cut off, letting some of  
her irritation show.

"But I can't just take it."

"And why not?"

"Because it's too…can't I repay you in some way?"

She thought for a moment and said, "how about you  
write me one song for half of it," she pushed him down  
onto the futon, "and the rest you can pay off one  
thousand yen an hour."

"I'm only worth a thousand an hour?"

Kuroi let her eyes narrow, "you want to pay it off faster?"

He thought about the hours of intimacy that paying off  
the gift would bring, long nights holding his sweaty  
girlfriend to his chest, and breathing in her fragrant  
scent as he whispered words of love into her ear.

"No," he answered quickly, "that price is fine. Does  
that include last night or hours spent asleep?"

Nanako let her pants fall to the ground and straddled him.

"No," she answered playfully.

"Is this my first payment?" he asked eagerly.

"What? Of course not," she replied as she moved her  
panties out of the way, "this should only take five minutes.  
I still have classes you know."


	48. As Days Go By

The school year was coming to an end, and the seniors  
of Class B were becoming more and more restless.  
Nevertheless, Nanako was back to her happy self  
again. This, of course, was not lost on Konata, who  
was perhaps the most restless third year of them all.  
She was now trying to understand the changes in her  
teacher's and her tsundere's moods. For that matter,  
it seemed as if Miyuki was pretty happy today as well.

'Why do they get to have all the fun and I'm left alone?  
Ms. Kuroi isn't online anymore, Kagami isn't fun to tease,  
and Miyuki doesn't have time for us now,' she sulked.  
The short otaku began to feel left out, and, to her,  
having Tsukasa as company when it came to being  
alone did not seem very comforting.

Naturally, Konata would never tell her that.


	49. A Gift

Kagami was changing her shoes to go home when she  
felt him brush up behind her. At first, there was a  
feeling of fear, but then of joy as she recognized his  
touch on her hand; the way he rested his chin on her  
shoulder.

"You're limping today."

"Because you decided to fu- I mean _do _me raw…you  
know, they're starting to talk about you."

"Mmmmhmmm."

"They're calling you a slut lover," she stated in a meek voice.

"That's funny…I don't remember ever meeting a slut.  
I am in love with this one beautiful woman right now."

She nudged him sharply with her elbow before he could  
continue his flattery.

"It's cute how you can switch gears so quickly."

"Shut up!"

"Like that."

Kagami looked away quickly trying to hide her embarrassment.

"And that."

Kagami continued looking away for fear that any other  
action may show him her other side again.

"You know I really enjoyed last night," he whispered  
into her ear, "you know I live alone. Want to come  
back over so we can talk about it in private?" He  
reached his arms around her for a hug.

"Don't touch me," she said quickly. He backed away at  
these words as if he had been bitten by a snake.  
"It's just that, this morning I noticed that I put on a  
little weight and I don't exactly want to be touched  
right now."

He moved closer to her anyway.

"What did I tell you about your weight? I think you look fine."

"Just don't," she said again, "I need to go now but,"  
she blushed a deep crimson as she looked at him,  
"I enjoyed last night too."

She looked at him as if there were something she wanted  
to say. Deciding against it, she turned and almost ran off.  
His arm shot out quickly and stopped her.

"Didn't I say something about running away from me?"

She looked at him with bright eyes, put up a clenched fist,  
forced something into his hands and Kagami deliberately  
walked quickly to join her friends.


	50. An Answer

Note- For Duran the Warrior, the AKA-nator, and shadowWizz...my biggest fan in Singapore.  
See you all on the other side.

Nanako and her musician got on the train together to  
go to his apartment. They walked to the center of the  
car which was surprisingly empty. They sat down close  
to each other, enjoying the silence that was only  
broken by the clattering wheels on the track.

"Nanako, I have something to say."

"What is it?" she asked, slight excitement building in  
her heart. 'No, he wouldn't ask so quickly. Is he  
leaving me? Is that why he couldn't take the guitar?  
Did I do something to upset him?' Her excitement  
quickly began to dissolve into fear.

"I know we've been seeing each other for just about  
awhile and I know that may not be enough time to  
know for sure," he paused to take a breath, "but I  
think I've learned a lot from you as my girlfriend.  
In fact I think I've learned as much as I can from you  
and I need something more."

Her heart began to sink; he no longer found her exciting.

"So if you don't mind," his voice began to shake,  
"would you teach me everything you can as my wife?"  
His hand came out of his pocket holding out a gold ring.  
It was a thin band with a small, simply cut stone  
mounted on it. Nanako could only stare at it, breathless.

"I had actually wanted to propose last night, but after  
what happened it didn't seem appropriate. It seems  
like it's a little too soon but it feels so right and I know  
you deserve more but this was all I could afford for  
now but-" she stopped his long winded sentence with  
a finger to his lips.

"Shut up and let me try it on," the blonde answered in  
a loving way. She did not know, but her answer meant  
everything to him. He was just as excited as she was  
as he went to slip it on her finger…

-

-

-

…and they all lived happily ever after.


	51. The End

They were so excited at that moment that they did not  
notice the worried look of the other passengers on the  
train. They did not hear the squeal of the wheels on  
the tracks which was slowly growing louder.

In fact they did not know what was happening until it  
was all over, and by then it was too late for them to worry.

The ring never made it onto her finger. In fact, it was  
never found. Nobody knew they were together.  
Nobody knew about the love they shared.

Nobody, that is, but another passenger on the train.  
He wore a Ryōō uniform and a small locket with his  
girlfriend's picture in it. He was on his way home to his  
empty apartment that his parents rented for him while  
he attended high school.

Sadly, he would not be able to tell anyone of the proposal either.

The musician and his fiancé would be buried separately.


	52. As It Began

They gathered on the grassy hillside around the  
mound of freshly turned earth, their bright pink, blue,  
and purple hair contrasted so sharply with the black  
they each wore. Nothing was said amongst the three  
of them, the only sound that could be heard was the  
occasional sob in remorse.

Miyuki, Konata, and Tsukasa stood together and a few  
feet away stood Miyuki's boyfriend, not wanting to  
intrude on the friends during this solemn time.

"She won't even g-get to s-s-see use graduate n-next  
week," Tsukasa managed through the tears. "She's  
taught us so m-m-much and she won't get to s-see us  
off. I can't even thank her for being our t-t-teach-t-teach-"  
her throat closed off when she attempted to breathe  
while speaking and she was unable to continue.

Konata put her arm around her friend and held her close  
to stop her shaking. She wanted to put up a strong  
front for Tsukasa. For now, Konata let her rarely seen  
serious side show through. She felt the same and more  
if possible. She had lost a teacher and a good friend.  
The kind of friend that was always available to talk to or  
play a game with online; a grown up friend who would  
share wisdom that could only be gained through experience.

"It's not fair," Tsukasa said, finding her voice, "it's not fair!"

When they were through paying respects, they walked  
down the path where they met up with Kagami. As they  
walked away together, Kagami stopped and looked at  
Miyuki and her boyfriend.

"Cherish every second," she advised, and then walked on ahead.


	53. Good Bye

Kagami was standing at the foot of the grave looking  
at the new headstone which graced the once empty  
plot. She crouched down, picked up some of the fresh  
grave, and let the moist soil run through her fingers.  
A tear was beginning to form in the corner of her eye  
and she wiped it away immediately.

"No," she said, wiping the tear on her skirt, "I won't  
cry for you. You said you never wanted me to cry again.  
I haven't cried for a long time so I won't let you be the  
reason I start."

Her memories of him came flooding back as she looked  
at the mound of black earth. The times he held her,  
comforted her, made love to her, they all flashed in  
through her mind however brief they may have been.  
She could still hear his voice. She could still feel his  
warm arms embracing her.

It all seemed so surreal to her. She could not imagine  
that he would never do any of those things again.  
She wished they could spend just one more night  
together.

Kagami shifted her weight from one leg to the other at  
the thought of this.

"Dammit," she said, "you would have to ruin me for  
any future guy wouldn't you?" She sniffled slightly at  
the cold air.

The tombstone looked accusingly at her.

"And yes I said 'dammit'," she answered, looking at the  
cold piece of rock, "you took away my right to cry I  
think I should at least be allowed to swear."

The tombstone just stared at her.

"Fine, I'm sorry," she said, looking away from the  
stone's judgemental gaze

Her eyes drifted to the empty plot next to him.

"I wonder who's lucky enough to get that spot," she  
thought out loud. She moved over to lie out on the cool  
grass next to the her boyfriend's grave and stared up  
at the grey sky.

"I should've been with you. I can't believe I wouldn't let you touch me."

Kagami rolled her head to look over at the mound.

"I'll let you touch me if you come back now," she bargained.

Of course she knew this was impossible, but reality did not  
stop her from dreaming.

She began to wonder if he was thinking about her the  
way she was thinking about him. She closed her eyes  
and breathed in the crisp cool air, the smell of grass  
and upturned dirt, and the scent of imminent rain.  
She wondered if she would ever see him again, and if  
he could see her right now. This thought sent a shiver  
down her spine.

In her hands, the small locket, which had been returned  
to her after the accident, was turning over in her hands.  
Very carefully, she placed it on the stone.

Kagami got up and walked down the path to the fork  
where she and her friends had agreed to meet and  
waited there.


	54. Epilogue AKA Shine On

Kagami awoke one evening shivering. She pulled the  
blankets around her but to no avail. Looking around,  
the purple-haired girl noticed her curtains blowing  
lightly in the wind. She got up and walked over to the  
window which she had forgotten to close completely  
before going to bed.

She lifted the pane up higher and looked out into the  
midnight sky, illuminated by thousands of twinkling  
lights. She reflected on the past several months;  
how her life had gone from bad to worse and then  
almost instantly improved. She wondered why she  
was saved, why he had to die, and where she would  
go from here. The wind blew softly into her ear,  
like a lover's whisper.

She closed the window and climbed back into bed.  
Kagami knew that he would have wanted her to carry on.

"I'll carry on for you," she said to herself as she closed her eyes, snuggled into the pillow, and drifted off to sleep.

-

-

-

Here the story ends…


	55. Wrapping It Up

"And…CUT!"

The voice rang out and lights began coming on all around the studio.

"Great job Ms. Hiiragi. You're done for today, great job," the director complimented as the purple haired girl climbed out of bed, put on a pair of fluffy slippers, and began walking to her dressing room.

"Thanks. I'll see you all later."

As Kagami passed the make-up tables on her way to the dressing rooms, she heard a wide variety of sounds and voices.

"See you tomorrow Ms. Hiiragi."

"See you tomorrow."

"Nanako, we need to re-shoot the breakfast scene."

"Augh! And I just got my make-up redone. You're messing up on purpose, I know it!"

"Is it my fault I like seeing you down there?"

"Shut up you flirt!"

"Great job today."

"Oh, it was nothing, really."

"No, we need the blue lights for that scene, not the green."

"Careful with that, it's not a prop."

"Good job sis."

"Thanks Tsukasa."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THERE WON'T BE A LUCKY CHANNEL SEGMENT!?"

"Has anyone seen my glasses? I put them down right over here while I was in make-up. Where are they? If I don't find them…"

"Don't worry Ms. Takara, we'll find them. No, please don't start crying."

-CRUNCH-

"Waaaahh!"

Shaking her head, Kagami opened the door with her name on it to find someone sitting on her desk.

"You were kinda' gettin' into those love scenes weren't ya'?"

"It was just acting. Leave me alone. I'm tired right now."

"But I get worried that you might start looking the other way if I don't take better care of you. I get soooo jealous when you're in one of those ero scenes. You know I can't really offer you what he could. You said yourself that he ruined you."

Kagami blushed at this statement and stared at her slippers.

"Don't talk about that right now, it's too embarrassing. You do just fine. It's not like we were really doing it. He and I were acting. I want to get changed out of this nightgown so please leave."

"Oh, it seems I've put Kagami into dere-dere mode. You usually let me watch…or help."

"Shut-up and leave already!"

"There's the tsun-side I know and love. Okay, I have to go buy something bigger for you anyway. I can't wait for to-niiIIiight."

"Wait!"

"…"

"Nothing too big, okay?"

"Of course Kaga_miiin_."

After receiving a playful swat on the behind, Kagami was finally left alone. She rolled her eyes up at the fluorescent light and sighed as if to vent her frustration to the fixture.


	56. A Message and a Thank You

Did you like it?

Don't answer right away.

I was once told by an English professor that an essay, thesis, book, or short story in this case, is a date; a courting, between the author and reader. There are good ones and bad ones; ones you wish would never end, and those that you walk out on.

I am certain that, if we had not been in high school, he would have used sex as the analogy, but I digress…

As the author, I had a limited amount of time in which to court you.

If you are reading this, it means that, good or bad, you stuck it out through the date.

This was originally going to be a fiction about a completely different series (a much lighter, less graphic and more humorous story), but the character who was supposed to meet the musician, I felt, deserved a better character then I, or maybe even the real creator, could have imagined. Therefore, I split up his character into three parts, and used them to create this.

If you have noticed, their names, and most of their private lives are not mentioned and, if they are, only in passing. They are not important. They never were. What was important is the change that the main characters go through.

I know I could have gone a little easier on the characters at certain times, but then it would not have appeared as it did in my head and I would forever go back to it wondering why I did not publish the piece as it should have been.

Now I suppose is the time to debunk any ideas that have been floating around on the review board. No, Kagami did no give him a positive pregnancy test. She could not have gained any weight from pregnancy over night (keep in mind that the last few chapters occurred over the course of two days starting with Kagami's study date and ending with the accident). She gives him the locket that he was wearing during the accident. However, I almost did have the epilogue end with Kagami going back to bed while looking at the positive pregnancy test on her nightstand. I think that gave the whole thing too much of a feel good quality, left it a little too open ended and allowed the possibility for a sequel which I am just not up to right now. Not because I think you do not deserve my time, but because the river is running dry and I am not capable of another story any time soon.

There were a few other things that may have been missed on the first read like making fun of Kuroi's fake accent, the moldy curry, and that Kuroi's boyfriend and Kagami's boyfriend not only lived in the same apartment building, but also shared a wall. There may have been one or two other jokes from the anime that I put in, but I cannot remember at the moment. The concept of time may also be difficult to keep track of, but the bulk of the story takes place over the course of a few weeks and an undetermined amount of time passes between the crash, the cemetery scene, and the epilogue. There were also a few mistakes that were made simply because of a lack of understanding for Japanese culture and failure to research on my part. The one big mistake that I kick myself for is that a yukata is for the summer and the story is set in the winter months. I most likely will not correct this and leave it as one of my 'beginners mistakes' that hopefully reminds me to be a little more diligent in the future.

On an interesting note, the guitar that Kuroi gives her boyfriend was a cherryburst '59 Les Paul which, I learned after writing this, is a featured instrument on K-On!, a relatively new and, as of now, ongoing anime based on a popular manga by the same name. If you have not yet watched it, it is by the same people who took Lucky Star from its four paneled glory and turned it into the anime we all know so well. I have a love for this guitar that dates back a long way and I was extremely excited to see it get some screen time.

This was also supposed to be three stories which would have been published separately and still intertwine, but I felt that left too much for the reader to connect themselves and I feared that only mangled and distorted ideas would get through. Some people may not read all three; some may not realize where one picked up and the others left off chronologically. There was also no way I could make the stories long enough to stand on their own, and I was not willing to add filler just to satisfy this plan. I wanted this to be an enjoyable read, not a puzzle.

As I wrote, one chapter would become two, other chapters would merge into one, and still some chapters were good, but did not fit into what I was trying to accomplish and were completely or partially omitted from publication. Some things I still wish were different, however, I knew that if I kept this until I thought it was perfect, it would never get posted. I do not believe anyone is truly happy with the end result of their labor. It took quite a bit of editing and re-writing, but in the end, I'm happy with it. If I wasn't, then it would not be here.

While I had fun writing this, I am glad to say that it is over, and I am also sad to say that this may be my last one.

Some inspiration only strikes once. If it should happen again, it will be posted. This was written as an outlet for me and it almost was not published (In fact it was saved from deletion by a simple coin toss). I also do not intend to flood this site with spam fiction as I try to do better then this one because you, reader, deserve the best that I can give.

As the chapters began to wind down, I forced myself to stop answering reviews in order to keep from biasing any opinions. Now that it is over I can answer questions again. I do intend to continue answering any reviews I receive, but it will no doubt be with less frequency now so they may not come as quickly as they have in the past. At first I thought I would not care if this was liked or disliked, but I do admit it is a joy to read reviews, learn that my story was added to someone's favorites and see which corners of the globe this has reached.

I will also most likely go back and fix the paragraph structure on the first few chapters so they will match my later attempts at keeping the lines a little more readable so do not think that I have added to this if it comes back up to the top of the page later on. There really is nothing left to add.

This has been published exactly as it is typed and stored in my hard-drive (exception being for the omitted chapters), and, while some suggestions were good, I did not include new chapters to satisfy reviewers. Please, let me assure you this was not out of an unwillingness to change or anger over being criticized, but because I did not want to tamper too much with the story that repeated itself so often in my mind. If something appears that you asked to see, it was typed long before you requested it with the exception being, of course, my one late-comer; the 'fluffy chapter' as I still choose to call it.

Thank you to all who took the time to read this and to those who took the time to criticize.

-Floydgoneawry


End file.
